We Build Bridges
by a-lil-nothing
Summary: Set about 3 years after their college graduation. Gina’s getting married and Naomi comes home for a visit. The epilogue is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

Title: We Build Bridges

Rating: E for everyone

Summary: 3 years after college graduation

A/N: I began to write this due to Sivim27's Transatlanticism fic. Really. She broke my N/E heart and I needed something to mend the pieces. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I took a two week holiday in between her final updates so when I got back and it was sadly yet gorgeously finished (reading all the end chapters at once was like quickly ripping off a band-aid). I must admit I did end up on Team Effy for just that ONE time though. But, I still had this fic outlined so I decided to flesh it out. Not beta-ed. Feedback always welcome. Thanks to everyone that has favorited my other fics and left feedback.

Chapter 1:

The little bell on the door echoed throughout the shop as soon as Naomi entered F&F's Flowers. She was already in a foul mood and the light metallic sounds simply amplified it. After all, less than two hours ago she'd arrived from Barcelona to find her house brimming with strangers and, just like old times, they were planning on staying there the whole weekend- her own bed given away even. Furthermore, her mum had her running errands. Really. So, here she was picking up something at some flower shop in the neighborhood she'd never even heard of. It was ridiculous. This was supposed to be her holiday and, unbeknownst, it was just about to get shoddier.

"Jesus." The girl in front of her was the last person in Bristol Naomi expected to see so soon. Or, at all. "Emily. Eh… Hi." She half waved, nervously.

"Naomi, hi." The young woman arranging colorful lilies, tulips and irises into a large vase looked at her curiously. It was obvious Emily hadn't expected to see Naomi either. "What you doing here?"

"Mum sent me to pick up something for her?"

Emily smiled, to some extent. "Right. She comes in every Friday to get fresh flowers."

A skeptical Naomi looked around the flower shop, "Does she?"

"Yeah."

"So, she knows you work here?" The blonde frowned slightly, knowing she'd been hoodwinked by her own mother.

A full smile began to slowly spread over Emily's fine features. "She knows this is my shop." She, too, realized Gina had set Naomi up. What a scheming little hippie, that one.

Naomi couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes heavenwards. "F for Fitch?" Emily nodded. "Of course."

The redhead moved from behind the counter and began to gather the usual Friday bouquet for Gina, adding some daisy's to the bunch- Naomi's favorite. "When did you get back? I knew you were coming this weekend but your mum didn't tell me when."

Naomi watched her, noticing some changes and not so subtle changes to the small girl in front of her. Her hair was still red but a darker red than usual, her body thinner, her eyes tired. "This morning. I'm only here for the wedding."

Emily nodded, "Well, we're doing the flowers." She pointed at the vase she'd been arranging on the counter.

"Really?" Needless to say, Naomi was a bit confused. They were acting so casually, as if 1200 kilometers didn't normally separate them and they had seen each other often, kept in touch the last nine months. Which they hadn't. At all.

"Where is that new shipment of seedlings, hun?", a pretty, dark blonde with green eyes asked as she entered from a camouflaged door at the back of the shop. Noticing the customer, she apologized right away, "Pardon the interruption. Hello."

Naomi nodded her hello as Emily introduced her, "Debbie, this is Naomi… Gina's daughter." Glancing over at the visitor, Emily noticed she too found the introduction a bit confusing. Naomi Campbell was many, many things but she'd never just been Gina's daughter. Emily had a whole list, good and bad, stored in her memory bank.

But, before she could amend her words, Debbie smiled broadly in recognition, "The one off in Spain and God knows where else? Heard a lot about you. So nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand, "I'm Debbie."

"Hi." the newcomer said as she shook the woman's hand. She was taken aback to find Debbie had quite a grip there.

Debbie finally let go after about 10 seconds, still grinning, as she got a good look at Naomi. "Your mum is quite a woman. Isn't she, Ems?"

"Yeah."

"We love her," she wrapped an arm over the shorter girl and squeezed her tight. Emily rolled her eyes a bit, stifling a smile.

"Me, too." Naomi replied, observing the affectionate interaction.

Emily, knowing Naomi as well as she did, sensed the underlying sarcasm. A part of her actually wished to see what would happen when the blonde got home from this calculated run-in. Amongst the million things she missed was the hilarious mother-daughter confrontations; Naomi so angry about something or other and Gina so blasé in her reaction. You didn't need to watch the telly in that household, those two were born entertainers.

Debbie carried on, oblivious, "She's picked out some exquisite bouquets for the wedding. Hasn't she, love?"

Emily blushed, caught daydreaming for a moment, and quickly finished arranging the flowers for Naomi's mum. "Yeah. She has." She handed Naomi the bouquet, flinching when their fingers accidentally brushed.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" she asked, trying not to put to much thought into Emily's reaction. Of course she'd seen her flinch, felt it even.

Emily shook her head, "Nothing. You have a tab." Her voice seemed huskier than usual and so she cleared her throat hoping it would help- knowing it wouldn't. Not knowing what else to do she looked down at her hands and wrung them, thinking she needed some lotion to smooth out her rough palms. Fucking gardening and blistering gloves.

"We do?" Naomi found this all a bit surreal. Flowers, tabs, Emily standing right in front of her, not looking at her, jumpy. She couldn't stop gazing at the redhead though, willing her brown eyes to connect with hers.

Debbie was unaware of the uncomfortable silence, smiling all the while, "Be sure to say hello to your mum for us."

"I… I will. Thanks, again." Emily quickly looked up and their eyes linked, "See you around, Emily." is all Naomi could think of saying right before she quickly turned around and exited the shop.

Watching the blonde look at both sides of the street before crossing, Debbie chuckled. She twirled to the only other person left in the room and smirked, "THAT was Naomi Campbell?"

Emily's eyes slowly wandered back to Debbie, she too had been eyeing Naomi's departure. "…Yes?"

Debbie shook her head in disbelief, "I'm telling you, Em, why you aren't off living with that bird in Barcelona right now is beyond me. She's a stunner."

Emily agreed; Naomi's physical beauty still overwhelmed her. Her hair was a bit longer (just under the shoulder), wavier, brighter- probably an illusion due to the permanent tan her skin now glowed with. And her eyes, her sea colored eyes… She turned back to the half finished arrangement she'd been working on before the interruption, "It's complicated." she told Debbie.

"Complicated how?"

Emily sighed, "She makes it complicated."

*

Knowing it probably wasn't proper to throttle the bride just before her wedding, Naomi merely slammed the front door as she entered her house. "Mum?! Mum!" She yelled, finding the woman in question in the kitchen with one of Kieran's sisters. "You enormous cow!" she seethed at her mum. "Hi, Chiara." She coolly added to the other woman as she placed the bouquet on the counter and crossed her arms over her belly to glare at her mother.

Chiara chuckled at the scene, "Hello, dearie." She knew all about Naomi's temper- heard it from both Kieran and Gina- and was quite happy that all four of her boys had no chance in hell with the attractive, fiery blonde. Truth be told, Emily should have been considered for Sainthood- in her humble opinion, of course.

Gina cheerily smiled at her daughter as she grabbed the bouquet and put them in water. "Saw Emily then, did you, love?"

"It's her fucking shop, mum! You knew she would be there."

"Yes, I did. The Fitch's bought it for her graduation." She placed the vase on the kitchen counter. "Entrepreneurship and all that."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Send you to get my flowers? I thought you were still friendly with her. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Naomi wanted to slap her, her mum didn't understand anything. "No… I don't know."

"Which one is it?"

"It's…" she was beyond frustrated, "Argh."

"Right." Gina smiled again. "So while you figure it out we'll be carrying on with the baking for tonight. This goose isn't going to cook itself. 'Aitin' the gander' indeed. Isn't that right, Chiara?"

"That it is." Chiara softly smiled at Naomi. And, then, watched the girl shake her head at her mum one last time and head out to the hall.

"Fucks sake." Naomi mumbled as she grabbed her mobile and speed dialed #1. Before the person on the other line could even say hello she muttered, "I need to see you. Please."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N in Chapter 1. Thanks for all the reviews!! Sivim's fic is on LJ.

Chapter 2:

Effy took another long drag from her fag, her third. "So you saw her."

"Yeah." Naomi looked like a little girl with her windswept hair, furrowed eyebrows, arms crossed over her chest and continuous frown. She hadn't even bother to touch her coffee the whole 15 minutes they'd been sitting in relative silence outside the café.

"… And?"

Naomi sighed, her frown softened a bit. "And what? I saw her. End of."

Effy stared at the lit end of her cigarette, watching the paper burn, before glancing back at the girl in front of her. "You are a wanker."

The blonde almost smiled at Effy, almost. "Takes one to know one."

Effy knew she wasn't going to get any un-prompted information from Naomi at the moment- obviously the girl was still processing her encounter with Emily. It's what Naomi did, she analyzed things for days on end and Effy was used to it after all their years of friendship. Perhaps if the blonde spent less time thinking and more time doing things would be different. But, then again, Effy spent her time doing rather than thinking and things weren't so hot for her either. "So, this dinner tonight-"

Naomi sat up in her chair, "You have to come! I don't want to be there all alone. I hardly know these people." Yes, they were soon to be family, but what tradition cooked a goose in the groom to be's honor for supper the night before the wedding? (And, didn't her mum realize Kieran had six brothers and sisters with countless children before inviting them to stay with them at their house?)

"Emily will be there."

Naomi looked up from her cup, "How do you know?"

Effy blew out a lungful of smoke before replying, "She and your mum are tight. After the whole… You know."

Oh, she knew. After Emily came out to the Fitch's she'd had a rough time of it. Even Katie who'd said 'ok' to their relationship after their fight at the Love Ball was on their ass about it. Their last year of college, before Naomi left for Spain, Emily had spent most of her time at the Campbell home, Kieran included.

"I didn't expect her and my mum to be enjoying biscuits and tea every fucking week. And, flowers. What the fuck, really?" A few years back, Gina would have been the first one all over the concerns of growing flowers out of season and environmental ramifications of pesticides and such.

"Jealous?"

"Of my mum?" Naomi scoffed at the thought. "No."

"Anyone else?"

"Maybe…" Fucking Effy. She always just knew, didn't she? "You're exasperating, you know that?"

"Good thing you live in Barcelona, then." Effy's little half smile was contagious. "Otherwise, you may end up hitting me with a rock at some point."

Naomi finally sipped her coffee, not caring it was cold now. "Speaking of hard heads… How is Katie? Still in Paris?

"As far as I know.

"Freds in Edinburgh?" Effy simply nodded, no emotion was betrayed. "Is Jay back?"

The brunette lit her fourth cigarette, cleared her throat, "Works at Roundview as a guidance counselor."

"Are you shitting me?" Naomi laughed in disbelief.

"No."

"Right. Truth is more fun with you."

Effy nodded slightly, "Always is. So... truth… You're still in love with Emily."

"You know a part of me always will be." Naomi knew there was no point in arguing with her about it.

"And seeing her today…?"

"She looked…" she didn't know how to describe it, "…delectable. As usual." Naomi looked away from Effy's piercing blue eyes to the other side of the street, "Who is this Debbie person?"

"Her partner." Effy wondered if the blonde got whiplash with the speed Naomi's head turned back to her, "Her business partner, you twat. Debbie's straight."

"Oh."

"Em is not dating anyone. No one special anyway."

Naomi's eyes widened, "But, she is dating?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Effy asked.

"No. I… I…"

"Truth, Naomi."

"Fuck off with the truth shit." Naomi lit one of her cigarettes in frustration, "Why don't you tell me the truth for once?" She dropped the lighter on the table.

Effy raised one eyebrow at her, "What would you like to know?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Naomi wasted no time in asking, "Why are you still playing Freddie and Cook?"

Effy was thrown by the blunt question, but she didn't let it show. She did, however, notice over Naomi's shoulder a certain redhead heading in their direction and silently thanked the gods above for the distraction. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Ef," Naomi started, oblivious to the newcomer, "you fucking-"

"Hi." Emily's husky voice interrupted from behind. She noticed Naomi's shoulders tense at being caught off guard. The blonde had always disliked surprises.

Effy smiled at the twin as she stood up. "Alright, Em." She artfully grinned at Naomi, "See you later."

"Effy!" Naomi yelled to no avail. She sighed before looking over at Emily, "Hi."

"Hi. Mind if I sit a tic?" She didn't wait for Naomi to reply- she just sat in Effy's vacated seat. "Load of bags. Heavy."

"Would you like something to drink?" the blonde inwardly groaned at the ridiculously formal question.

"Water." Emily nodded, appreciative of the thought, "Water would be fine. Thanks."

Naomi barely smiled and headed inside for a bottle of water. Emily couldn't help watch her as she walked back to the table- this was a treat, twice in one day after nine whole months. It was as if the fates were involved. "What's in the bags?" the girl inquired as she handed her the water bottle.

"Stuff for your mum." The redhead practically drank half of the bottle before continuing, "I'm on my way to help decorate the house for tonight."

Naomi chortled, "You do that as well?"

"No… Gina- your mum, asked for some help."

The blonde cautiously played with her lighter, "You two like best friends now or what?" She realized how jealous she sounded and apologized, "Sorry."

Emily knew there had always been a small part of Naomi that had been resentful she and Gina got on so well. "Naomi… Naomi, look at me… Just because you and I… I like your mum. She's always been there for me. I appreciate that. I owe her so much."

She bit her lip before replying, "Do you need help with the bags?"

"Are you on your way home? If not-"

"I think it's a little early to get off my tits at uncle Keith's so, yeah, I'm heading home. Gimme the heavier ones."

Emily chuckled as they stood up, handing her two of the smaller bags. "You do remember my dad owns a fitness club, right? I could bench press you."

Naomi truly smiled at her for the first time, brightening up her face, her eyes. "I could be up for that."

Emily's heart raced, it always did, when Naomi smiled like that. "Oi! None of that. No flirting. You know what happens when you do." Naomi shrugged her shoulders, noncommittally. They walked in silence for a few seconds until Emily spoke again, "Naomi, I'm not sure if you know but I will be at the supper tonight. I'm also bringing someone. We've… been seeing each other for a few weeks. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh?" Emily knew Naomi was trying to sound nonchalant- she knew that tone well. "Do you like her?" the blonde asked, softly.

For some reason Emily hadn't expected the second question. It was asked so sincerely she had to pause and look over at Naomi. "Yes. She- She's nice. I just… Never mind."

"Look, Emily, its fine. Really." She thought of reaching out to her but didn't, "We're friends and..." Naomi hated that fucking cliché and the one the came next, "I'm happy for you. If you're happy. Are you happy?"

Emily didn't know what to say, "I think so… I could be."

"Well, then, that's all that matters, right? Come on." She motioned with her head they should continue walking, "Effy told me Katie is still in Paris. I'm surprised she hasn't been deported yet."

Emily grinned, despite the fact she was still thinking about the prior topic. "No. Not yet. She loves it though. Her new boyfriend is named Pierre. He lives in Montmartre and is a starving artist. So different from all the other blokes she's dated."

"Must be true love then for her to put up with poverty," Naomi joked.

"Well, you put up with a lot of things when you think you're in love."

Naomi couldn't help but think that comment was directed at her. It was like a kick in the stomach. "Right."

Emily decided to change the subject. "You seeing anyone?"

"What? No." Naomi didn't understand how she could even ask such a question.

"Why not?"

Naomi glanced over at her unbelievingly. She said the first thing to pop into her head, "I don't speak Spanish very well."

Emily laughed, "You've been living in Spain for three years, Nomi."

Naomi had to stop herself from smiling at Emily's nickname for her and the sound of her laughter. It was heartbreaking. "It's a very difficult language. Besides, I'm not really there that often. You know I travel a lot."

The twin nodded, "Yeah. You're the only person I know that's turned their gap year into a career."

They arrived at the Campbell household after a few additional minutes of edgy chit chat. The front door was unlocked, as usual, and the two girls headed directly to the family room. That's where ABBA music was blaring and Gina was singing a bit off key as she cleared up the room for that evening. Two of Kieran's sisters were there as well, joining in the chorus.

Gina grinned when she saw them arrive together, "Emsy, darling, how nice of you to bring Naomi home. Sometimes I wonder if she's forgotten how to get here all by herself."

Emily suppressed her laughter after seeing Naomi look angrily at Gina, "We ran into each other at the café down the road." She began to unpack the bags they'd just brought over. Naomi helped.

"What a coincidence. She can lend a hand with the setting up then." She turned to her daughter, "Right, hon?"

Through clenched teeth Naomi replied, "Sure." Perhaps she could throttle her mum after the wedding?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. =) This is a tiny update for the massive ones coming up (already written, just going over them). i'm trying to update once a day- trying to at least... Hope you enjoy. Feedback always welcome.

Chapter 3:

It was nearing 18:30 when the catering staff arrived. With 37 guests invited to the supper, it was decided it was best to get extra help & assemble a large tent in the backyard with enough tables and chairs to fit everyone. Naomi watched as the waiters and kitchen aids, dressed similarly in their black outfits, effortlessly began to set up for the four course meal.

From the foyer, Naomi noticed a tall, black haired girl nervously enter the house and warily smile at her. She looked familiar but Naomi couldn't quite place where she might have known her from.

"Naomi, hi." The girl said as she walked up to the blonde, "Don't know if you remember me-"

Naomi recognized the Italian lilt right away. "Yeah, we sat together at college, right? Claire?" She'd been her table mate in Kieran's form at Roundview.

"Clara." She smiled as she corrected her.

"Right. Sorry." Naomi smiled back, "Are you with the caterers?"

Clara's brown eyes widened, "What?" She looked down at her little black dress and knee high boots and back up again, "No. I'm with Emily. I mean- I'm here to meet Emily. I'm… invited?"

Naomi laughed, embarrassed, flustered by her faux pas. "Awkward."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that. I thought you were with the caterers. They've also just arrived and… Eh… Emily is already here. She's getting dressed though."

"Great. I'll just…" Clara signaled with her hand she was going to head off.

"Behind the stairs. Past the lounge." Naomi called out to her, watching her walk towards the back of the house, wondering how she knew where to find the guest bedroom Emily was using. "Last door on the left."

Clara smirked at her, "I know. Nice to see you again, Naomi."

"And you as well." She frowned slightly, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. Sighing, she turned around to find the one person she hoped had answers for her. She entered her mothers' room without even knocking. "What the fuck, mum?!" she whispered for some reason, "Is this some sort of Twilight Zone episode?"

Gina was too busy applying her makeup on to look at her, "What's that, dear?"

"Why does Emily have spare clothes and toiletries in this house and how does that Clara girl know what room she is using?" It wasn't adding up for her. When they'd had 15 people living in the house she didn't know where to find anyone. How the hell did Emily's date know where to go?

"Oh, honey, you know Emily needed a place to kip after Katie went to Paris."

"No, I didn't." Naomi's eyes widened, "WHAT?! She stayed here?"

Gina finally turned around to look at her daughter, mascara brush in hand, "She needed a home. I gave her one. You know my door is always open."

"But-"

"Would you rather she be out on the street? Poor girl."

The pieces finally clicked into place. "She's still living here?!" She was horrified by the thought.

"Why, yes. I thought she told you."

"No! No one told me." Shock wasn't even one fifth of what she was feeling right now. "This is unacceptable, mum."

"This is my home, Naomi. You left many moons ago so your say has no sway here. Now, be a dear, and help the caterers find the proper cutlery. I'm thinking I need to get my face on quickly." She turned back to the mirror, "Kieran and the clan should be arriving any minute."

*

After dinner, people milled about the house, drinking wine, smoking cigarettes and even hashish. Everyone was having a wonderful time. All except Naomi.

"Stop staring." Effy rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Am not."

"Christ, Naomi. Get a hold of yourself. It's embarrassing. Have another glass of wine and stop looking over at them."

Naomi crossed her arms, shaking her head at Effy, "You fucking knew."

"Yeah. I told you earlier, didn't I?"

"You didn't say Em was living in my house _and_ you said no one special. Clara's the Italian version of Xena fucking Warrior Princess."

"It's no big deal."

"She's here at my mum's wedding supper, Effy, and she's been to my house before. Various times probably." Her eyes wandered back to the couple. They sure were standing close together, very touchy feely and giggly. It was pretty unbearable. "In some form of undress, too, by the look of it."

Unless Emily had grown some balls in the last nine months Effy didn't think that very likely. Not in Naomi's house anyway. She shrugged, "She is no one special."

"How do you know?"

Effy looked at Naomi sweetly, earnestly. "Because she's not you." Her smile was gone in an instant.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her friend, "…I hate you."

"No, you don't."

The blond acquiesced, "No, I don't."

Effy sighed. She didn't like it when Naomi was unhappy and for the last nine months it had been more often than not. It was getting dull. Beyond a doubt. "Naomi, tell her."

Naomi loathed it when Effy made a bold statement without so much as a prelude. She hated even more that she could follow Effy's haphazard train of thought and know exactly what she meant. "Not point now, is there?" She looked over at Emily again. "Sod this." She unceremoniously got up and headed out the room.

"Don't do that." Effy called out to her, "Campbell."

But, Naomi didn't turn around- she simply went to the one place she knew where she could stop thinking about all about the fucktarted shit going on in her life right now.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not the lake. Sorry, kreia. Lol. Things are still a little rough for Naomi but it will get better. Eventually. I promise. Thanks for all the feedback! much appreciated

Chapter 4:

"Naomikins! Homophile night is on Tuesdays, babe." Cook's shit eating grin was bigger than usual as he yelled out to the newest patron entering uncle Keith's pub.

Although Cook looked genuinely happy to see her, the customary greeting of flicking him off took place as she sat on one of the empty stools at the end of the bar. His laugh made her thinly smile at him. She tapped the counter indicating she wanted a drink to which he asked, "Vodka cranberry?", though he knew she still loved that combination. Naomi's nod confirmed it. "Congrats on the wedding." He said, as he began to prepare her drink of choice. "I can't believe Gina's marrying that stupid fucker."

"Yeah, well, Kieran isn't that bad." Looking around, she found it interesting the pub wasn't packed for a Friday night.

"I never did find that butt plug he confiscated back in college. Think he and your mum use it?"

His eyebrow wiggle made her want to mini throw up. "You're disgusting."

"What? I thought you feminists liked toys."

"I'm not in the mood, you cock spit. Leave me alone."

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Cooked grinned again, handing her the drink, placing a little napkin for her on the counter. "When's the last time you were here? Baby Jesus' birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Fuckin' hell! Nine months."

Taking a sip of her drink, she was pleasantly surprised to find Cook added the extra lemon juice she liked in her cocktail without her having to ask. "Not much's changed."

"On the contrary, babe, everything's changed. For example, Emily's dating someone." The way he said it Naomi knew he was trying to irritate her again.

"Yes, Cook, I know."

Cook seemed surprised she was ahead of the curve, "Already caught up, then?"

"She _is_ living in my house."

"Must be the fates." he chuckled.

"Yeah." She downed the rest of her drink in one go, "Another one, por favor." She said as she played with the napkin.

"Why so hurried to get inebriated, luv? Tell uncle Cookie. After all, I know a thing or two about complicated relationships. Or-" he saw who entered the pub, "Fuck me."

"Oh, Cookie, no. Not then, not now, not ever. Sorry." But, she really wasn't. She was also too busy paying attention to her napkin, now paper airplane, to realize what he was actually on about.

"No. Twinsie's just come 'round. With her new beaver pal."

"Great. Let's go all gaga." Naomi looked up at him, "Make it a double whatever, then."

"Hi, Cook. Naomi." The redhead nervously stood by them as Clara waved hello and went to get a seat at a table in the back.

"You following me?" the blonde asked, hastily.

"What? No." Emily couldn't quite gauge Naomi's mood, "I- we-"

Luckily, Cook interrupted, "You know she's just teasing, my little pearl diver. What can I get the two of yous?"

"The usual." She turned back to blonde, "Naomi?"

"What?"

Cook was occupied, pouring the pints for the two newcomers, but still listening like the huge monger he was. That's what bartenders did, they listened. And the conversation was always interesting whenever these two were involved.

"I'm sorry." Emily's tone was genuine, "I thought you knew."

"Which part? That you are living in my house? Or that she's actually your girlfriend?"

"That I'm living in your house…" the redhead softly answered, "The second part has nothing to do with you."

Naomi looked at her in amazement and sneered, "Right. 'Cause you broke up with me the day after Christmas. Honestly? The day after fucking Christmas, Emily. After four fucking years. That was well kind."

Emily noticed Cook was staring at them openly now, the two ready pints in front of her. "Cook, bloody fuck off a minute, will you? Cheers." She waited until he was out of earshot, "Don't do this, Naomi. You've hardly even been here the last three years and it was _your_ suggestion to be friends."

"Fucks sake, Em. What did you expect me to say? Every time I've asked you to move in with me you refuse. I-"

Emily had to barge in, she was tired of the same argument year after year, "I can't just up and move to Spain! I've told you this already. I've had uni and-"

"Well, Katie up and moved to Paris." Naomi interrupted her, frustrated as well. "She didn't even have someone she loves waiting there for her."

"I'm not Katie." Emily abhorred the fact she even had to remind her of that. Naomi, of all people, knew she hated any comparison to her twin. She also knew Naomi was hurt- hell, she was hurt, too- and sometimes Naomi's emotions got the better of her making her act like a total prick. "And, I give a fuck about my education. Unlike you two." Emily added, realizing she'd crossed the line after her statement. Naomi's eyes unmistakably showed pain there, her chin trembled.

Looking forward to more potential drama, Cook watched with interested eyes as Clara walked up behind the two former lovebirds. It sure beat watching 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' re-runs behind the bar or have to listen to Old Joe recount his war tales (in which he'd been a canteen boy, not a gunner in D-Day like he always said he was).

"Hey." Clara cautiously smiled, figuring the heated discussion between the two was better left for another time and place, "Figured I'd come get these myself. Warm ale just don't taste the same." She took the pints and looked at Emily, "You coming?"

Before walking off with Clara, Emily looked back at Naomi, crestfallen. Everything was shit, wasn't it?

Naomi hated to see that look on Emily's face, especially when it was directed at her. "Bloody hell." She stared at the counter top, willing herself from breaking down right there in the pub.

"Nah." Cook negated, "Hell is on her way over right now, babe." He said as he watched Effy stroll over to them.

The brunette leaned over the counter, her cleavage openly displayed for Cook's prying eyes, & reached for a pack of cigarettes under the till. She winked at him, noticed Emily and Clara quietly sitting by the pool table and dart board, and raised her eyebrow at Naomi. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." Naomi pushed way from the counter, not knowing where to go exactly- she just wanted to get away. But, Effy's hand on her wrist stopped her from continuing her escape.

"Stay a bit. He's got a few bottles of Mari Mayans behind the counter with our names on it."

As if that was some sort of cue, Cook yelled a 'Halle-fukin-lujah' and began to get the supplies needed for the drink. He'd been pestering Effy to try the liquor ever since she'd brought the absinthe after one of her many visits to Barcelona. Except, she'd always quietly refuse, never giving him a reason why. Seems whatever was up Naomi's knickers this time around apparently deserved 140 proof alcohol and he was more than happy to oblige.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you anywhere near that after what happened last time?" Naomi gave Effy a fouled look.

"I've apologized for that incident." And Effy had, numerous times. So what if she had been too drunk and stoned out of her mind to stop herself from giggling uncontrollably as she watched Naomi fight the rug fire she'd accidentally started? It also wasn't her fault Naomi could hardly speak Spanish, let alone Catalan, when the fire marshal demanded to know what happened to trip the fire alarm in the first place.

"I-"

"Oh, fuck off, Campbell. I paid for the damages." She turned away from Naomi's incredulous look and caught the redhead's eyes fixed on them. Effy used her index finger to call over Emily and her date, ignoring Naomi's suspicious 'What the fuck are you doing?'.

After slanting her head at Clara for a second, Emily shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her friends. "Yeah?"

Cook blindingly smiled as he showcased the row of shot glasses, slotted spoons, and sugar cubes on the counter. He held up a bottle and began to carefully pour the alcohol onto the sugar cubes, the liquid trickling down the slotted spoon into the glass.

Clara's eyes widened, "Is that absinthe?"

Effy nodded happily, "From Spain." as Cook then poured ice cold water into the shot glasses to dilute the drink.

"Spain?" Emily looked at Naomi who was about to retort she had nothing to do with it.

"Isn't this, like, illegal?" Clara asked as she watched Cook drop the sugar into the glasses and stir one by one.

"Nope." Effy grabbed one of the ready shots and held it up, "Come on, you cunts. First one's straight up."

Cook quickly finished his task and raised his own shot glass, "To fit girls and hippie weddings bringing us together again. Love is all around."

Emily gazed over at Naomi, who just as mystified as she was, before drinking her shot. It burned her fucking throat but settled warmly in her belly. Had she not been used to chugging vodka straight up she might have had Clara's gag reaction to the alcohol. She couldn't help but laugh along with Effy and Cook at her date's distress.

Cook quickly began to prepare the next round of shots. This turn would be the huffing ritual he'd heard of from Effy & he was looking forward to put it to the test. He placed a matchbox next to the Mari Mayans bottle and Naomi could stop herself from voicing aloud, "Fire and alcohol." She looked over at Effy, "Brilliant."

Effy smiled and stuck her middle finger out at her before throwing her arm over Naomi's shoulders and pulling the taller girl towards her. Her sloppy, sticky kiss on the cheek made Emily's tummy rumble and not because of the alcohol. Maybe she'd been blind before but she was seeing something between them now, more than usual, like a secret she obviously didn't know about.

Clara was still getting over the explosive taste in her mouth from the absinthe and asked, "Isn't this like 90 proof?", as she stared at the empty shot glasses Cook was busy readying.

Effy smiled broadly, "140 and it gets you deliciously fucked up." Her eyes connected with Naomi's. "Burn stuff and shit." She winked at the blonde.

Emily watched Naomi roll her eyes as Effy pursed her lips together and blew her an air kiss. She knew Effy and Naomi were friends, pretty much alike in a lot of ways, but seeing them so openly buddy-buddy made her a bit jealous. She couldn't help her reaction. It was visceral.

Clara bristled at the alcoholic content and repercussions, "I don't like the sound of that."

Cook whooped. "This here, what we're about to do," he said to Emily and Clara in particular, "is called the huffing ritual." He smiled at Effy. Then, he lit one of the sugar cubes on fire after pouring the absinthe over it. "When I say 'when' we're going to drop the burning cubes in the drink and top it off with the palm of our hands."

"What?!" Clara didn't believe what she'd heard.

"No way." Emily objected.

"Don't be a pussy, Em." Effy challenged her. Naomi stopped herself from laughing out loud at Emily's flabbergasted reaction to the comment.

"It's safe." Cook interjected, "Trust me."

Emily recovered quickly, "I don't trust you for shit, Cook. We're going to burn our hands."

"You wont. I've done it plenty of times." Naomi quietly mentioned although she wasn't about to get into the specifics of what could happen if someone were too fucked up to top the glass off properly.

"You have?" Clara asked, voicing what Emily couldn't.

Naomi and Effy looked at each other unintentionally before the blonde nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, Clara, don't be shy." Cook egged her on. "Oi!" He noticed the sugar was almost caramelized by the flames and quickly dropped it in the shot glass. The absinthe lit up. Everyone moved back as if they were expecting an explosion to occur.

"Well," Effy looked at him, "Top it off, you clacker."

He cautiously topped the shot glass with his palm and then held it up above the counter for Emily to see. It was sucking in the palm of his hand, strangling the fire inside due to the lack of oxygen.

"Now, carefully break it open between your thumb and forefinger and huff out the fumes." Effy stated. "Then, drink it fast, Cookie."

Cook drew in the fumes and held his breath, painfully. After that, he exhaled the fumes and drank the alcohol in one go. "Water… need… water!" he coughed as he tried talking, grabbing the carafe of ice cold water, downing it like he'd been lost in a desert for days. "Woohee! Fucking like fiberglass, that is. Hell yeah."

The girls laughed at him, watching him jump in place behind the bar as he shook off the effects of the ritual. "You're a fucking bad ass, Naomikins. That shit is unyielding." He continued to cough a few times before laughing it off as well.

Effy secretively smiled at the redhead, "It's more effective than a blowback."

Emily flashed her eyes at an evasive Naomi, still wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Come on, Clarakins." Cook lit the sugar cube directly in front of the girl, "You're one of us now. Must keep up. " After winking at Naomi, he carried on helping her.

This was all was making her feel ill. Naomi hated the fact Cook was talking to Clara so familiarly, like they were all friends and everything was 'super duper' as Panda would say. It made her feel upset, sick really. "I- I'll be right back." She said to no one in particular as she stepped away from the counter and wobbly headed to the loo.

Emily watched as Naomi walked towards the back of the pub and subsequently caught Effy staring at her. There wasn't a shrewd smirk gracing her features like usual- she actually seemed troubled by Naomi's reaction.

Effy silently followed the blonde but not before one last, indescribable look at Emily. As soon as she'd entered the w.c. she asked, "You alright?" to Naomi who was obviously drying her eyes.

"What you doing, Ef?" she sniffled, hating she sounded so pathetic.

"Just having a bit of fun." Effy replied, guiltily.

"Why must you two always take the piss? It's fucking childish… and painful."

Effy knew Naomi was upset, still upset, been upset for nine months already. She'd visited the brokenhearted girl in-between the blonde's bi-monthly trips to Africa after Emily broke up with her. They'd emailed and spoken on the phone countless of times as well, commiserating on their lot in life and how much loving people turned their carefully constructed worlds upside down. Perhaps she should have told her Emily was living in her house, that Clara and Emily were kinda sorta dating but what difference would it have made? It would still be.

"I'm going home." Naomi declared after Effy didn't answer, didn't even more.

"Naomi-"

"No. I'm going home, Effy." She sighed before a tiny smile peeked out, "Don't burn the pub down, ok?" With that, she left.

For the first time in years Effy felt like crying. "I'm sorry." She said out loud to no one. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes teary, and whispered, "Shit.", before backing away and exiting the bathroom.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: forgot to upload last night. thanks again for all the feedback! wow. almost half a hundred! =)

Chapter 5:

It was nearly 3 in the morning. Naomi was curled up on the couch watching the flickering yellow and blue flames in the fireplace, drinking her tea. The house was unusually quiet, with everyone pretty much gone off to bed whilst she'd been out in the backyard smoking her cigarettes and staring up at the night sky for hours. Without warning, the front door creaked open and the click clack of high heeled shoes on the hardwood floor echoed throughout the house.

Knowing it was Emily, and that she would have to pass by the lounge to get to her room, Naomi wondered whether she ought to pretend to be asleep. Before the debate even began in her head, Emily was peeking in from the hall, shoes in hand. "Hi."

Naomi had to swallow the lump in her throat as she gazed over at Emily, even a drunken mess she was still beautiful. She rubbed her eyes feigning fatigue- god forbid Emily were to see the remnants of her tears. "No Clara?" she asked, taking care to remove the venom out of the query. She watched as Emily slowly smiled in what looked to be amusement and shook her head, swaying a bit and steadying herself against the doorframe. "Kieran's sister and her husband are sleeping in my room with the baby. I would have brought my camping equipment had I known I'd be dropped on the couch." she huffed.

She wasn't sure why she was explaining all this to Emily. She should have just asked Effy for the spare key to her flat and slept there. Even if Effy was going through her 'I'm shagging Cook' phase, it would have been more comfortable to hear those two at it all night than sleeping in a house with a bunch of strangers again _and_ her ex-girlfriend.

Emily just stood there quietly, looking at her, breathless. Naomi, by firelight, was the sexiest thing ever. The way the fire reflected off her blonde hair, off her eyes, off her smooth skin… It had been nine months of silence between them, a clean break to make it easier (for whom, she didn't know), and the redhead wanted nothing more than to listen to Naomi's sweet voice, be held in her arms, and just sit there with her like old times. She sighed, knowing she couldn't think like that anymore, dropping her shoes on the floor. "They're only here for a few days… Like you." She unhurriedly walked over to the couch, sitting next to Naomi, "You all right?" she asked, knowing something was bothering her.

Naomi looked towards the fire, and away from Emily's inquiring eyes. "I'm fine."

"Naomi." she pried, knowing the blonde was lying.

"Leave me alone, Emi." Naomi whispered, trying to keep it together, cursing herself for using Emily's nickname, "Please."

Emily wanted to pull her face back towards her, she wanted to look at Naomi in the eyes, those deep, blue eyes that always unwound her. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I-" She paused, formalities be dammed, and began tugging at the blanket Naomi was using to warm herself, "…Tell me about Africa."

Naomi's gaze reverted back to the redhead. It had been a thing with them whenever Naomi would visit Bristol in between assignments: they would spend all day in bed, making love, and tell stories to each other, simply catching up. "It's quite hot. South of Europe. It is its own continent even." she said, dryly.

"Nomi." Emily tugged on the blanket once more, requesting to be let in.

Naomi stifled a grunt as she rolled her eyes and opened up the coverlet. She knew she would hate herself for this in the morning but holding Emily close was something she was willing to feel guilty about. The redhead rapidly snuggled into her favorite position, her ear pressed against her chest, her right arm across her belly. Naomi tenderly put her arm around Emily's shoulders and took in a deep breath. She could smell the herbal scented shampoo, mixed in with cigarettes and alcohol and Emily's faint perfume.

"Tell me." Emily pleaded.

"Oh, Em, you know simple words don't do it justice." She began to lovingly run her fingers though Emily's hair.

"Try."

"…The air is clean and crisp like it should be. The sunsets are otherworldly. The morning dew, it tickles your skin when you rise. The colors. Bright, bright colors everywhere. The sights, the smells, the cultures. The people are so nice and welcoming. Thomas' stories didn't do it justice, Ems." Emily looked at her, their eyes connected. "It's a lovely place."

Yet Emily knew about the other side of Africa that haunted Naomi, changed her, she could see it when she would visit. It was draining- the dire poverty, the famine, the sadness when another human being died just because they didn't have enough medicine or a government to protect them. Naomi wrote her all the time, sent her photos, and even digital videos when she got the chance. A part of her felt she'd been alongside her when a new school was dedicated, when a hospital was rebuilt, when a home was constructed for a refugee. Emily loathed being apart from her yet was so proud of what she'd helped accomplish.

"And Spain?" Emily could feel her heart beating along with Naomi's rhythm, their breaths coming in unison as well. Naomi still smelled like Naomi and she smiled into her chest, adoring the familiarity of this.

Naomi couldn't help but smile, "You'd love Barcelona."

"Would I?"

"It's pretty."

Emily looked up to her and grinned, "And I do like pretty things."

Naomi chuckled, "It's a beautiful city. The architecture. The gardens."

"Gardens?"

"Yeah, there's this park, Guell, you'd love it."

"Really? Why?"

"It's gorgeous. Full of colorful plants and unusual structures. Lots of twisting pathways. It has so many different routes that you can explore it differently every time. Even though I've been going for years, I always get lost. Then, somehow, I find my way back to the beginning."

"Sounds fun."

"It can be… I do get lonely though. Sometimes."

Emily sat up. She lovingly moved a bit of Naomi's bangs to the back of her ear so that she could look into her eyes. They were teary. "Nomi, if I went with you to Barcelona and you took off on another one of your assignments then I'd be lonely, too. In Spain. I don't want that. I want you with me. Otherwise, I can be alone here."

Naomi looked away, "I wouldn't volunteer to go if you were there." she said, softly. "I'd get an office job or something."

"Why can't we be together in this country?" Naomi continued to stare at the fire, her brows furrowed. Emily was tiring of all this. "…I'm going to bed." She began to shuffle out of the blanket.

Naomi's faint voice stopped her, "Em?"

"Yeah?" she asked, without looking at her.

"They've asked me to go to Phuket. For a year."

"Oh... Well, you've always wanted to go to Thailand." She turned to Naomi and asked, "Does Effy know about Phuket?" A drunken, off comment Effy had made in the pub earlier that night was beginning to make sense.

Naomi nodded, "She was with me when I got the offer last month."

"Oh." she couldn't think of anything else to say. She was too surprised. "…So that's where she runs off to when she disappears for a week or two, eh?" she sadly smiled; now understanding why Effy and Naomi were better chums than ever before.

"She's been a good friend. Nobody else visits."

"Naomi, don't." It pained her to realize Effy, of all people, knew where Naomi lived, where she worked in Barcelona, were she spent her days. Even though it'd been settled years ago, she still couldn't believe the girl that had almost killed her twin sister with a rock to the head was best friends with her girlfriend… ex-girlfriend. Actually, their friendship had been a source of contention between them the first few months they dated openly (during their last year of college). But, after her parents began to admit to themselves Naomi was not a passing fad and Katie finally acknowledging she may have contributed something to bring on the blow, Emily decided bygone were bygones and war lines were erased between all of them. Also, Naomi probably found Effy's fucked up love life sadly hilarious and perhaps a cautionary tale as to how NOT to act when you were in love with someone.

"Well, then, what?" Naomi asked, "What do you want me to say?"

Emily stood up, her anger rising as well, "I've been waiting for you to come home for over three years now, Naomi. I miss you all the time. I don't want three or four weeks a year and some random holiday to be able to kiss you and hold you and make love to you. I can't do that anymore. I bloody love you. And you love me, too. I know you do. Everyone knows it. Why are you being so fucking difficult?"

Naomi just looked at her, biting her lip, her eyes teary again. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. She hadn't made the decision alone and Emily couldn't just… Jesus.

Emily was too frustrated, and drunk, to deal with this right now, again. "Whatever. Good night."

As soon as Naomi heard Emily's door to her room close she let the tears fall once more.

*

"Something old, new, borrowed and blue." Gina turned to Emily sitting across from her, "What do I have that is blue?" she asked, then sipped her morning tea.

Emily coyly smiled at a thought, "Well, I have a blue thong."

Naomi almost spat out her coffee all over the breakfast table after nearly choking on a laugh.

"Eh. No. Thanks, love." Gina replied, looking over at her daughter with a worried glance.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "You don't have to wear it, mum." She turned to the redhead, "Does she?"

"Of course not! I wasn't suggesting such a thing." Emily looked back and forth between Gina and Naomi, "And it's been washed- Christ- various times." She curved her lips upwards. It was nice all of them together again like this, she thought. Even if things with Naomi were still up in the air they were nonetheless acting civil with each other. "You'll need a silver sixpence in your shoe, Gina."

"Why?" Naomi asked, taking a bite out of her banana.

"Its part of the tradition. I read it on the internet."

"But, I'm wearing open toed heels." Gina mentioned.

"Oh!" Naomi stood up, abruptly. "I have something blue. Be right back!"

"Grab her a coin while you're at it!" Emily yelled at the bolting girl. Her gaze turned back to table and, without thinking, grabbed Naomi's unfinished banana and proceeded to eat it.

Gina smiled at the redhead, "So, how are you two getting along?"

"You should have told her I was living here before she arrived." she groaned, slightly chastising Gina.

"Oh, pish posh." Gina dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "You know that girl always needs a nudge in the right direction."

"That was more like a shove off of the Dover cliffs, Gina. I'm surprised she's still talking to the two of us. Me, especially."

"Told her the truth then, eh, love?" Emily nodded. "What did she say to that?"

"I didn't wait around for another excuse of hers."

"I know it's hard. I remember being your age and how tempting the wanderlust was. Getting pregnant with her made me less selfish and a bit more grounded."

Emily scoffed, wondering what 'more grounded' meant to Gina exactly. "That's not likely to happen. I mean, she's an only child. She's used to getting what she wants… I want to be selfish now. I'm tired of sharing her with the world."

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it." Emily lifted her eyebrows and sighed, thinking _'not bloody likely'._ Gina looked over at some of the wedding stuff littering the dining room, "I remember when she was seven and told me the kind of wedding she wanted to have. That was before her father turned into a shitty prick, and everything went down hill from there, and she lost all hope in happy endings." Off Emily's horrified look Gina laughed, "Joking on the last part, love." She drank more of her tea, "Back then she wanted to have a nude wedding."

"Nude wedding?"

"Yeah, in the buff. Even the guests. Just flowers scattered everywhere. Now that I think about it she is a few eggs short of a dozen, isn't she?" Or, it could have been the fact she was practically raised in a commune where clothing was optional.

"What-"

"Here we are." Naomi interrupted as she ran in, oblivious to the conversation taking place. "I packed it so securely it took me ages to find." She tenderly handed her mother a pale blue handkerchief, "Something new to you, borrowed from me and it's blue." She looked at Emily. "Are there rules for this sort of thing?" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Naomi, this is a stunner." The dark blue, geometric patterns in the center of the kerchief were mesmerizing, "Where'd you get this?"

"It's my Tammis Keefe handkerchief." Emily answered, surprised. "I gave it to her."

"Really?"

"It's been everywhere with me. It's my good luck handkie." Naomi looked away, self-conscious.

Suddenly, Emily's mobile began to ring- she could tell who it was by the ringtone, "It's Clara. Excuse me."

Naomi's eyes followed her out as the redhead walked to the foyer and towards the front door for some privacy.

"This is beautiful, Naomi. I love it. Now for the something old." She said, watching Naomi slink over to the door, trying to listen in to Emily's side of the conversation. "Hello? Naomi? Nai-o-mee?"

Naomi was distracted, "Yes?"

"Dear lord. Give her some privacy. You're acting like a child."

She finally looked to her mum, "What? What are you talking about?"

"If she wanted you to hear her conversation she would have put Clara on the speakerphone. Now come over here and help me figure out this something old."

Naomi huffed and sat down beside her mother, "You're old. There."

"Oi! I'm not that old!" she tickled her in the ribs. "At 45, I'm not too old to put you over my knee and spank you either." She grinned as soon as Naomi smiled, "On the other hand you might enjoy it."

"MUM!" Naomi blushed.

"What? These walls aren't that thick, darling. Really."

They were still laughing by the time Emily returned.

"Alright, Emily?" Gina asked.

"Not all right. Clara is feeling a bit shit and called to excuse herself. She tried to keep up with us last night at the pub but you know how that goes."

"Yes. You lot will be beautifully preserved for ages with all the alcohol you consume." the bride to be smirked at the redhead and then at her daughter.

"She did ask me to extend her congratulations."

"Well, thank her for me next time you see her."

"Yeah. I will." She glanced between the two, and back to the mobile in her hand, "I should go. I need to head to the chapel and help Debbie with the arrangements. Everything good here?"

Naomi stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "We're good. Thanks."

Emily knew the blonde was miffed about something but didn't know what. "Ring if you need anything." Emily awkwardly waved at Naomi after kissing Gina goodbye on the cheek.

Naomi rolled her eyes for real once Emily'd left. "Green don't look good on you, girl." Gina told her daughter.

"_I'm_ envious?"

"I think you miss having a home. And I'm not just talking about the kind with four walls neither. Oh, look at the time-" Naomi was about to yell at her she didn't even own a watch and the wrist she pretended to glance at was bare. "I should go pick up the dress. Only got six more hours until I am Mrs. Kieran MacFoeinaiugh. I'll be seeing you later, my little sunflower." She kissed her on the top of her head and lovingly pinched her nose.

Naomi looked over at her curiously finished banana and strangled a scream.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: the wedding has arrived! the officiant's speech and the vows are from the internet. so are some of the quotes used in the toasts. i researched so many different sites that i combined a few together and it's all spaghetti and beans now. JJ finally shows up for a nanosecond and only because i don't feel i cant write him properly. panda and thomas, too. good to know you think at least i'm getting the rest of them right. lol. thanks for all the feedback. i wish i could go one by one and reply to you all like in a forum =( but it's still greatly appreciated you take your time to write a review

* * *

Chapter 6:

Naomi had never thought of the possibility of her mum marrying again. She didn't know why but it just hadn't seemed something she'd do for a second time after the first go at it ended up so… disappointingly. Maybe it had to do with the fact she'd met her dad on some random beach in Thailand and gotten married after only two days of knowing each other. Hell, she didn't even know if they'd been legally wed in the first place.

But, here she was, at a quaint chapel for the small service sitting next to Effy who'd actually managed to wear a dress that not only went past her butt but also wasn't ripped to pieces. She glanced around at the invited guests as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Kieran's large Irish clan was sat on the left of the isle and her mum's gaggle of outsiders to the right. "Oh, Jesus!" she cried out, quickly turning back to the front of the chapel. Even the fucking wannabe Messiah was here.

Pandora and Thomas sat next to Effy with JJ (who'd spent three nervous minutes telling her Emily had helped pick out his man suit and, even though she'd been inside the fitting room with him, it was all innocent) and Cook (laughing all the while). After smiling at Pandora's happily dorky wave Naomi looked down at her wedding program. Besides introducing the bride and groom and explaining certain traditions they would be upholding and how the flowers were being donated to a hospital and blah, blah blah, she noticed the back cover of the paper had a fragment by Sappho:

"_Beautiful bride,  
to look at you gives joy; your eyes are like honey,  
love flows over your gentle face.  
Aphrodite has honored you above all others."_

_Lucky bridegroom,  
the marriage you have prayed for has come to pass,  
and the bride you dreamed of is yours."_

She wondered if that too had been another one of Emily's ideas as her eyes sought out the redhead.

"Your eyes still light up when you look at her." Effy stated, wistfully in a way.

"What? No." Naomi disagreed. She was about to make some comment about the mood lighting in the room when Effy cut in.

"They do."

"They don't."

"Get off it already, Naomi…" Effy's blue eyes pierced, "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Once in a while, the way Effy started a conversation bothered her. However, she was pretty sure that wasn't what the brunette was talking about.

"She up there. You down here."

Naomi looked over at Emily again, busy chatting with the non-denominational minister by the altar. "She's up there because she's the wedding designer or something." Effy carefully lifted one eyebrow. "She is. She did all this." She couldn't stop herself from glancing around at the gorgeously decorated chapel again. If only Rob and Jenna Fitch could have seen this. They would have been so proud of Emily. Lamentably, they were in Edinburgh taking James to uni (where apparently Freddie, funnily enough, promised to keep him out of trouble. Yeah, right.).

Emily, as if she knew they were talking about her, looked over at Naomi a second and warmly smiled.

Effy smirked, noticing the fleeting look. "Because she loves you."

"She loves my mum." Naomi turned back to Effy.

"Why can you just accept it?"

"Oh, shut your gob. It's starting." Naomi hissed as piano music began to reverberate throughout the space. Pandora squealed in excitement, clapping silently.

There were no other wedding ceremony participants apart from a young flower girl and a little ring boy before Kieran and Gina walked down the isle hand in hand. Her mum's radiant smile and quick wink at her made Naomi grin. She winked back, mouthed a silent 'I love you' and quickly rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one," the officiant began once the bride and groom reached the altar. "When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. That is impossible. It is even a disservice to pretend it is possible. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity."

Naomi and Effy looked at each other, quizzically. She was pretty sure they weren't the only ones thinking, 'What the fuck?'.

"But," the man continued, "the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern."

This time, Naomi and Emily's eyes met. The blonde couldn't bare the intense stare and so she lowered her gaze to her lap, her heart pounding against her chest. How was it Emily still made her react this way?

"I speak now to Gina and Kieran of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May you both keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home."

The guests all said 'Amen'.

The minister smiled, "Now, please, imbue Gina and Kieran with positive energy and love as they say their vows."

Gina cleared her throat before commencing; Naomi could sense her mother was silently crying. "My friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Kieran gave her a cute kiss on the cheek before saying his own vow, "By the power that brought from heaven, mayst thou love me. As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, may thy presence be with me, oh one that I love, 'til death comes to part us asunder."

"And now the rings."

Emily guided one of Kieran's youngest nephews to the altar. The little boy had looked confused as to where to go and what to do with his ring pillow. Those gathered couldn't help but find it comical, especially the future husband and wife.

"Would you like to be buried with my people?" Kieran offered his ring to Gina.

There were plenty of chuckles from the onlookers with that declaration as another of Naomi's famous eye rolls eked out. Of course he'd go the traditional Irish way- he was even wearing an Irish kilt, for fucks sake.

"I do." Gina grinned as she held out the ring to Kieran, "Would you like to hang your washing next to mine?"

Naomi covered her face with her hands, groaning. Everyone laughed out loud again, including Effy who'd nudged her in the ribs. God, she was so embarrassing, even in her own blasted wedding.

"I certainly do." Kieran replied, kissing the bride before the officiant could declare them married. The chapel erupted in cheers and applause anyway.

*

"You really should thank me." Effy declared, holding a cigarette on one hand and clutching a flute of champagne with the other.

"What for?" Naomi puffed on her own ciggy. She and Effy were off to the side, leaning back against the wall, their second glass of champagne almost finished. It was a great vantage point to do what they loved best: watch people.

"I dared Clara to have that last shot of absinthe last night. Guess she couldn't handle the third one."

"You what?!" Naomi yelled at her a bit too loudly. Good thing the party was in full swing and the guest were all entertained- dancing, eating, chatting. Even a group of Kieran's friends were noisily singing wedding songs and playing traditional instruments they'd brought with them.

Effy smiled, motioning with her head someone was heading towards them. "I like gateau. Cheers." After saluting Naomi with her drink, she retreated to find Panda and Thomas. Cook, and by default JJ, had already been kicked out of the party after an incident involving a shoe.

"Where she going?" Emily wondered aloud, walking up to Naomi and stealing the cigarette out of her fingers. She smiled at the blonde as she inhaled.

Naomi chortled at the familiar behavior. "I don't know. Fucking Houdini that one."

"I'm starting to think maybe it's me." She offered the cigarette back to its rightful owner, personally placing it between Naomi's lips before taking a drink from her wine glass.

"No, you know Effy. All mysterious and what not."

Emily was about to retort that, yeah, they were two of a feather. Instead she looked over to Kieran and Gina now drunkenly singing the Irish Wedding Song with their friends. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"Had he not inappropriately kissed you at college we wouldn't be here today."

Naomi grumbled, "Right, lets never bring that up again, ever. Thanks." Naomi didn't even know if her mother knew. She sure hoped not. She'd told Emily about it that night in the woods. The first time they…

"I can't believe it's over. It all went by so fast." Emily sighed, leaning against the wall next to Naomi, their arms softly brushing.

"Yeah." She looked over at Emily, her brown eyes peacefully closed. "It really was beautiful. You did a beautiful job. Must have taken ages to plan."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "Six months."

"Six months?!" Emily turned towards Naomi, her eyes nervous. Naomi couldn't believe it, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have helped."

"How? You were in Kenya until last month. And Tanzania before that. And Mozambique before that." Emily paused, "I had to call Oxfam in Barcelona to get your schedule. Gina wanted to make sure you would be on holiday when she married." She softly shook hear head remembering what an ordeal that had been, "They wouldn't give me any information for security purposes so I lied and told them I was your partner."

"Sorry you had to go through all that trouble for me." Naomi said quietly, pensive.

"No trouble." She fibbed, "But, apparently, I'm still your emergency contact so they bought it."

"Emily-"

Emily breathed a sigh, looking earnestly at Naomi. "I get it, Naomi. I always have."

"Get what?"

"You. Let's just enjoy tonight, yeah? It's your mother's big day. Take two." She winked.

"Hop along, everyone." One of Kieran's brothers called out, interrupting their conversation. "Gather around the bride and her groom. Time for a toast."

Kieran stood up on a chair, a bit unsteady, as he looked out at all his invited guests. He raised his goblet, "Friends and relatives… I… Oh Christ, I've forgotten the fucking words." Without prompting, Gina was beside him holding out a piece of paper. He carefully bent down and kissed his wife, "This is why I married her. I need a personal assistant." Gina playfully slapped his arse as laughter filled the banquet hall.

Kieran cleared his throat and read out loud, "Friends and relatives, so fond and dear, 'tis our greatest pleasure to have you here. When many years this day has passed, fondest memories will always last. So we drink a cup of Irish mead," He raised his goblet once more and then nodded to Gina, "champagne for my new wife, and ask God's blessing in our new life."

Everyone hailed and drank from their cups. A few others not yet completely sloshed gave toasts as well. Some sang, told embarrassing Kieran or Gina stories and jokes, others danced in their honor.

Naomi watched, puzzled, as Emily walked to the center of the room, "May I say something, please?"

"Of course, love." Gina was delighted by the request.

"Gina and Kieran, you both mean the world to me. When I needed a friend you were there. When I needed a home, too. May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more and nothing but happiness come through your door. I love you."

Shouts of "Here, here!" and "I'll say!" murmured though the gathered, as Kieran and Gina enveloped Emily in a hug.

Gina gazed over at Naomi, standing a few feet from them, wondering if she was going to say something as well. Naomi looked at everyone staring at her in anticipation. "Yes?"

"Would you like to say a few words, Naomi?" Kieran asked. To everyone he added, "Never one to shut up, this one. Should have seen her debate in my politics class."

"I…" Naomi didn't know what to say. But, once a smiling Emily was besides her, touching her arm in support, Naomi was able to utter, "Eh… There's a saying in Africa 'Where there is love there is no darkness'. Mum, Kieran, may you be blinded by light." She raised her glass, "To the oldyweds!"

Everyone erupted in laughter again.

"Oi!" Gina mock glared at her daughter.

Emily looked at her, amused, and squeezed her hand. She began to grin like a madwoman when Naomi lovingly squeezed back.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: ridonkilously long update. sorry. there are about 3 more chapters left but i wont have time to edit what i've written since i'll be quite busy this week with a gala event we're organizing for next week. good news is this chapter is pretty much all N/E =) no 'emilara' until next chapter (hilarious name by the way). lol. but, yes, this is ultimately a N/E story that ends up well for our girls... eventually. i ship them. i also ship effy/naom friendship (sorry ryoko, maybe next fic ;) & naomi/cook interaction. i just do. thanks again for all the feedback! it's awesome and much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7:

A boisterous and impromptu after party at their house ended up with a bunch of coppers breaking it up, citing neighborhood noise ordinances or something to that effect (which was ten times better than arresting everyone for public intoxication and/or use of illegal substances). By that time Gina and Kieran were surprisingly already in bed and Naomi took it upon herself to clean up the lounge somewhat before any attempt to sleep. After all, she was still relegated to the couch and right now there were four unfamiliar guests passed out on it.

"Hey." Emily walked into the lounge, dumping by the entrance a large bag with rubbish in it.

"Hi."

"I just checked over the whole house making sure there are no spilled bottles and all the cigarettes are out." It kind of reminded her of their old college parties at the Campbell home. "I ran into Effy and Cook… in the hall closet." Her face screwed up in mock revulsion.

"In the-" Naomi grimaced, "I don't want to know."

Emily laughed one of her throaty laughs, deeper than usual, due to the fact she was losing her voice from so much singing and talking throughout the evening. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. "What are you going to do about them?" she pointed to the four blokes sleeping on the couch, two of them in hilariously compromising positions.

"I dunno." Naomi thought about this for a second before yelling in their direction, "OI! OI!" She gently shoved one of the men's knees with her foot, "Party's over. Thanks for stopping by. Adios."

With mumbles and grumbles and confused expressions, the four drunkenly made their exit. Naomi smiled at Emily, raising her eyebrows, pleased it had gone rather smoothly. Emily's return smile was so sweet, so innocent, Naomi had to look away. It'd been like that the whole night.

Emily sighed and began to clean up some of the bottles that were littered all over the lounge, thinking it was a great idea they'd requested extra recycle bins for the weekend.

Naomi joined her, "Emily, I've been thinking…"

"Scary thought." she teased.

Naomi timidly smiled, "Maybe I'll stay on a few more days. You know, help clean up the place."

Emily looked at her from across the room, surprise unmistakable, "It'd be nice…" For a million and one reasons it certainly would be.

"…Yeah."

Emily moved closer to where Naomi was, "That was a beautiful proverb you said in your toast."

"I've got a whole journal full of them."

Emily, exhausted, decided to sit on the couch for a few minutes, "Oh? Tell me another one, then."

"'One does not use a sword to kill a snail'." Naomi quoted. She restlessly stood by the fireplace, still lit.

Emily grinned, "Cute." She patted the space next to her.

The blonde joined her on the sofa. "They're quite practical over there."

"Tell me another one?" She sat facing Naomi, her left arm over the back of the couch to stop herself from reaching out and pushing Naomi's bangs behind her ears. Or holding her hand. Or just touching her. Anywhere.

"Hmm… 'Try not to fight a lion if you are not one yourself'."

The redhead laughed again, "Go on."

"Ok… Lets see… 'Love, like a baby, needs to be treated tenderly'." Her blue eyes connected with Emily's, "Emily, I-"

Emily looked away, "I don't want to hear it, Naomi."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, I do."

"No. I-" Emily's curious eyes looked at her. "It's about Effy. And last night at the pub."

"Oh, that." She softly half smiled. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "Eff winked at me before the third round. Plus, I noticed Cook doubling up Clara's glass."

"You knew what they were doing?" It didn't make sense.

"Sort of. I think it's rather funny."

"Getting your girlfriend fucked up before my mum's wedding and having her cancel on you is funny?"

"No. Everyone around us playing cupid is funny." Naomi opened her mouth to speak but simply closed it again, ceasing a retort. "Besides, what do you expect of Cook and Effy? They like to create chaos. Preferably with each other but with the rest of us as well. Clara could have stopped anytime… And, besides, she's not my girlfriend."

Naomi didn't believe her. "Have you kissed her?" Emily didn't answer. "Well, have you?" the redhead frowned at Naomi's persistence. "Truth, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes, cursing Effy and her fucking truth cure all, "I have."

"And?"

"And, what? You want a post assessment?"

"Have you slept with her?"

Emily's eyes widened, "Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on. Sharing is caring."

"I'm not- This is-" she wasn't sure what to think, "Are you off your nut?"

Naomi burst out laughing at the sputtering, sighing once the hilarity died down, "You're bloody adorable when you're flustered." Unconscientiously, she reached over for her hand, so soft, wove their fingers together, squeezed. "I love you so much, Emi. I really do." She quickly sobered up once her actions and words registered. She didn't take it back though or let go of their connection.

"I…" Emily looked at their linked hands, "I know." She moved to stand up but Naomi held her back, "Naomi, please, we should head to bed- start fresh in the morning."

"But -" she pulled her closer, "I love you."

Emily sweetly kissed the top of her hand, letting her lips linger on the skin. "Loving each other isn't the issue." The blonde had more she wanted to say, she could tell. Naomi's eyes always gave her mental machinations away. Sometimes Emily wished Naomi would just tell her things rather than have her draw it out of her. No wonder she and Effy were such good friends. "Come on. You can sleep in my room. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch in your own damn home."

Naomi, grateful, daintily smiled as they walked hand in hand to Emily's room. After all, the couch did smell like stale beer and manly cologne.

Before opening the door Emily paused, hastily turning around to a far too close and perplexed Naomi. "First sign of funny business, though, and I'm chucking you to the floor, you hear?" she playfully added.

*

Emily woke up suddenly. Dazed, she came to realize she was still in bed, with tussled blonde hair against her closed mouth and a warm, familiar body burrowing into hers. Her arms were wrapped around Naomi whose face was nestled in the nook of her neck, her breath tickling her skin. The redhead frowned once she registered her neckline was wet.

"Nomi?" she looked down at her, noticing the girl was still sleeping. She gently shook her awake, "Nomi."

"Five more minutes, Ems. Please." Naomi replied, sleepily. She then kissed her collarbone and squeezed her tight before settling in again.

Even though she was relishing the contact, Emily moved back to see her, gently pushing Naomi's upper body off hers to get a better look. Her eyeliner was messy; there were tracks on her cheeks. "You're crying." Emily tenderly wiped the trail of tears, concerned.

"I'm what?" Naomi asked, still sluggish. She began to rub her eyes, quickly realizing they were wet. "What the fuck?" she examined her hands, now blackened by her smudged make up.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." She glanced at Emily, confused. "I- I'm… huh?"

Emily chuckled at the look on Naomi's drowsy face, "What were you dreaming of?"

"I don't think I was dreaming."

"Everybody dreams, Nomi."

"I don't remember, then. Do you?"

"I was in the middle of something." And in the middle of it she certainly was. She was dreaming about their first time at the lake and hope her cheeks did not start blushing all of the sudden.

Naomi yawned and let out that little sigh at the end of it Emily loved so much. "Of what?" she asked, finally waking up and registering their legs were actually intertwined, her knee pressing up into Emily quite intimately. She quickly pulled away, and off, Emily. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I-"

"No!" Emily giggled as she struggled to keep her close, "Come back. You're all warm and cuddly."

Naomi studied Emily, thinking, weighing her options. To break the tension, she wiggled her index finger at Emily, jokingly warning her, "No funny business, yeah?"

Emily sniggled as Naomi settled in again, "You sure you're all right?"

"I think so."

"Well, let me know when you know so."

Naomi nodded against her neck, "I will. Goodnight, Emily." she whispered.

"Goodnight, Naomi." Emily kissed her head and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams."

*

The sound of clanking cups and silverware in her room woke up the redhead. With one eye open to the bright room, she watched as Naomi set down a tray on one of her beside tables. As always, the blonde was trying to be quiet and failing miserably.

"What time is it?"

"Jesus, Em!" Naomi flinched, surprised. "Half past twelve. I made you breakfast."

Emily sat up in bed. "Why?" she asked, already knowing the answer. It was a tradition, after all.

Watching her do her adorable upper body morning stretch, Naomi had to stifle a smile, "Because." It was the same reply she'd always given the redhead. She wasn't going to tell Emily that she'd arisen unbelievably early and watched the redhead sleep for about a million minutes before deciding she needed to get busy doing something productive and less stalker-ish.

"Hmm… Smells divine. What is it?"

Naomi now carefully placed the breakfast tray on the bed, "It's like Spanish bread pudding. Took me ages to get it right but I think I've got it now." She'd actually tried making a few other things before finally getting one dish done correctly.

"Bread pudding for breakfast?" Naomi nodded. Emily took in a deep breath again, her mouth watering at the delicious scents, "Is this hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. But, there's coffee in the kitchen, too. And regular toast and jam, if you prefer that instead." Fucking visiting vultures were eating everything in sight and she'd spent the best part of the morning smacking their hands away from her cooking.

"Always good to have backup since we both know your skills in the kitchen are severely lacking." Emily grinned.

"Oi!" Naomi crossed her arms.

Emily laughed at Naomi's adorable pout, "Come on now. You know it's the truth."

Emily's room was at the back of the house, her window facing the garden. It made sense she picked this room to live in, "I love what you did with that side of the garden." She said, facing the window, "Those plants are very pretty."

After a quick sip of the hot chocolate, Emily looked behind her headboard, to see what Naomi was looking at, "It's our herb garden."

"To smoke or eat?" she joked.

Emily didn't reply, she was too busy taking her first bite of Naomi's creation… "Naomi?"

"Yeah?" It was obvious she was nervous, expecting a brush off that the food was bad.

"This is… impressive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have some." She offered her a fork full.

Naomi sat in front of Emily and reached out to grab the fork. Emily shook her head, obviously wanting to feed her herself. She opened her mouth and watched attentively as Emily brought the food towards her. She loved torrijas. Especially the ones from the bakery two doors down her flat in Barcelona. "You don't think it's too sweet?" she asked, after chewing.

"Too sweet is never a bad thing."

"I can make you something else if you'd like. There's some wine and-"

Without thinking, Emily gently pressed a finger to her lips to shut her up, "It's perfect, Nomi. Really."

The action was so innocent, but with her breath trembling, Naomi closed her eyes, pursed her lips and kissed Emily's index finger as she'd done a thousand times before. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Emily looking at her intently, too focused on her mouth. Her small fingers proceeded to softly trace her lips, and after realizing what she'd done, Emily tactfully looked away to her food, lowering her hand to her comforter.

Naomi bit her lip, wondering if Emily's heart was beating as fast as hers. A knock on the door chimed in.

"Emsy, darling," It was Gina, "Sorry to be a bother but have you seen Naomi? The kitchen is a right mess and I'm afraid she may have been cooking something."

Naomi, peeved by the interruption, yelled out, "I'm in here, mum!" as she stood up by the bed.

Gina entered, "Oh, how lovely. Breakfast in bed. Just like old times." She checked Emily's forehead for a temperature, "You alright, dear? No need to call the poison services?"

Naomi evil eyed her mother. That had been ONE time only. It wasn't her fault the milk was off. "Tell her, Ems. It's good, aint it?"

"It is, actually." Emily held out a forkful of torrijas for Gina to sample.

"Are you both trying to kill me before my honeymoon?" Gina asked, sniffing the food. "There are a few sweet smelling poisons out there."

"It's honey. Just try it, mum."

"All right, all right. But do tell my husband I was thinking of him in the end."

Emily and Naomi looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Wow..." Gina blinked, after sampling the food. "Good on you, Naomi. It's… half decent." She sipped from Emily's hot chocolate after it was offered by the redhead.

Seeing Naomi was about to say something that may or may not be confrontational, Emily reached out and squeezed Naomi's hand, tugging her a bit closer to the bed, to her. "I think it's perfect." She smiled up at Naomi who couldn't help but smile back.

"Have I missed something?" Gina questioned, looking between the two and their coupled hands.

"No." Naomi left no room for doubt though clearly there was.

"Not really." Emily smiled, happily.

"All righty, then." Gina dismissed it, remembering how those two got when they were up to something. "We're finished packing and heading over to catch the flight. Come give your mum a hug." Naomi did, awkwardly. "Put your back into it." Gina goaded and Naomi hugged her good and proper this time, she was even starting to tear up. Gina looked at her sad face, "None of that, love." She said, wiping the tears and kissing her daughter on her forehead. "I'm so very glad you're home. It means the world to me to have you here." Naomi nodded, sniffling.

Gina then motioned for Emily to get up from the bed and give her a hug, too. "This was the best wedding ever. Thank you for all your help." She kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "You've been a godsend for all of us." Backing away she added, "Take care of my plants, will you, dear?" Emily nodded, tearing up as well. Gina motioned to Naomi, "This one, too."

Emily smiled, "Always."

Gina left them after one last look over at 'her girls'. "I love you, both. Very much."

Naomi wiped her eyes as her mother exited the room. "So… I'm going to go start with the kitchen. I did make an awful mess."

Emily looked up at her, also emotional, "Thank you, Nomi. This is the best breakfast I've had in months."

Naomi was pleased, "Anytime." She meant it.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: this was all written weeks ago but I've been busy with work stuff and we all know how that goes… i split this chapter in two because it was wayyyyy tooooo looooong. next part will have the drama you have been waiting patiently for ;) remember this is taking place in one weekend so it's really not as dragged out as it may seem. lol. i dont have a beta so any mistakes are all mine and i'd appreciate if you'd point it out. i'm glad some of you find the characters actions, dialogue, etc, realistic. i try. especially since english is my second language... =P also, thanks for all the feedback! ps- i love thomas (dont know why) and i do hope we see more of him next series.

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Oi!" Naomi grabbed the bottle of sherry wine vinegar out of Effy's hands. "That is for cooking!" she reprimanded. It was getting frustrating, really. The brunette wasn't helping at all in the supper preparations and it was driving her bonkers. Instead, Effy was sitting on the kitchen counter, smoking a joint whilst trying to swipe a taste of the wine Naomi was using to make her dish.

Emily carefully lifted the lid off the pot, peeking inside. "What is this called, again?" she asked, as Effy passed the joint to her, missing her fingers the first go around.

"_Zarsuela_." Naomi answered, taking the lid out of Emily's hand and covering the pot. "Dont touch, Emi. It needs to stay covered. Otherwise it won't cook properly." It was the third time she'd done this; making a saucy mess and tittering all the while like a five year old.

Effy laughed at Emily's antics, "Have the take away menus handy just in case, Emsy-poo."

"Funny. You know even I can't fuck this recipe up." Naomi responded, before she began to take out the ingredients she needed for the salad from the refrigerator. And truly she couldn't mess it up. It was a seafood stew served on a bed of rice. How hard was that?

"I must say, Nai, you've turned into quite a cook over in _España_." Effy's accent on the Spanish word had the faintest of lisps on the 's'. Her eyes wandered over to Emily, catching the redhead openly eyeballing Naomi's bent form with a baked out smile on her face. How that girl kept her knickers on was mind boggling. She was a male version of Cook when it came to the blonde, especially after vodka and spliffs. "You should see her in Spain, Emily. Very domestic."

The redhead slightly jumped at the sound of her name, wide eyed. She knew from Effy's smirk she'd been caught staring. Trying to act nonchalant, she cleared her throat, took a hit of the joint as coolly as possible and passed it back to the brunette. "How'd you like Barcelona, Eff? Nomi says I'd love it."

Effy inhaled slowly and exhaled just as fast, "You would, but not just for the city." Her eyes darted to Naomi and back. The blonde was busy washing the head of lettuce and tearing apart the leaves by hand, oblivious to Emily's prying eyes. "The people there are rather nice. You should go."

"Maybe someday I will."

Naomi turned, surprised by Emily's response, but a person by the doorway caught her eye before she could say anything.

"Hi, everyone." It was Clara.

The room was hushed except for the music coming from Effy's iPod speakers. Naomi eyes flashed over to Emily, seeing the shock there, and Effy, whose joint was half hanging out of her mouth.

"I stopped by to see you. I didn't know you were having a party." Clara nervously smiled at the redhead.

Emily walked over to her and gave her a timid kiss on the cheek, "We're not. Everyone just showed up."

And they had. After the multitude of guests staying the weekend left, and about midway through the clean up, Effy and Cook dropped by unexpectedly with vodka and beer and some giggle weed to enjoy. JJ followed with Panda and Thomas after that. That had been five hours ago and countless card games, board games and Nintendo Wii. One hour ago Emily decided it was time for some supper and dragged Naomi off with her to the market, just as she done a hundred times before.

Effy and Naomi could feel the tension between the two girls. They looked at each other and, then, Effy took another drag of the joint, her wary eyes on the newcomer.

Naomi didn't know what to say, "How are you feeling, Clara?" she asked, surprisingly.

Clara gazed at Effy before turning to the blonde, "Alive. I'm sorry I missed the wedding though."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be plenty of photos to see."

"I bet. I thought you were heading home today." she expressed, curious by the fact she was still in Bristol.

"It's an open-ended ticket. I'm not sure when I'm leaving."

Emily stared at Naomi trying to understand what she meant by that. She glanced over at Effy who just half smiled at her before smoking the joint once more.

"Oh." Clara was also stupefied by the answer, "A few more days with your mates. That's nice."

Naomi nodded, apprehensively. "Yeah."

The uncomfortable silence was pretty unbearable. Sensing everyone's disquietude, Clara turned to Emily, "I think I left a pair of scrubs here last time, did I? I'm changing clinics tomorrow and need to take them back."

"Oh, yes. Come on." she began to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Clara," Naomi called, "Wanna stay for supper?" she asked, not really knowing why. She sucked in her lower lip after Emily looked at her strangely. Effy, too.

Taking it all in, Clara looked over to Emily, her smile hard to decipher, "Eh, sure. Thanks."

As soon the two were out of sight, Effy glared at her friend, "Naomi… you slept with her."

Naomi was caught off guard by Effy's blunt declaration, "Jesus! How do you do that?!" Effy raised her eyebrow. "It wasn't like you think." She added, contritely.

"What do I think?"

"Fuck if you even know…" Effy was patiently waiting for a real answer. "We just slept in the same bed. Nothing to email home about."

"Did you cry?"

Naomi was visibly taken aback by that question, "What?"

Effy just sighed, "I've slept in the same bed with you, too."

"And you what?" Naomi almost yelled at her, "You just watched me? Fucks sake, Eff. Why didn't you say anything?" She gave her friend a fouled look.

Effy shrugged, "I figured you'd work it out."

Naomi leaned against the counter, her arms crossed over her belly, her mood crabbier than two seconds ago, "Yeah, cause you know all about working things out. Fucking hell, Effy."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just figured you were stressed or something." Effy paused a second before asking, "Have you told her yet?"

"No."

"Christ in crutches, Naomi. Why the fuck not?"

"Because."

"That is not an answer, Campbell. You need to tell her. She should know." Effy knew it would change just about everything.

"Why do you bloody care so much? Jesus." Naomi walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a new bottle of vodka from the cupboard. She was about to scream or cry, not sure which. She'd been rolling with the punches all weekend long but was getting tired of fighting it. Her reservoir of strength was drying up. She was discombobulated, overwhelmed by everything since the moment she saw Emily at the flower shop. After all, she'd lost the only thing she'd ever really cared about and being so close to the redhead these past few days was gut wrenching. "It's fucking pointless now." she twisted the cap off and took a long swallow, her face scrunching up due to the alcohol. "She's with Clara."

Effy wanted to strangle her. "Why'd you invite her to stay for dinner, you twat?"

"Dunno." she ran her left hand through her hair. "I felt bad for her." She didn't know why but that's how she felt.

"What… the… fuck?" Effy asked, in disbelief, "She's mingin' your girlfriend, Naomi."

Naomi shook her head. "They're not. Em said so. And, hello, Emily is not my girlfriend anymore, remember?"

Effy rolled her eyes at her, rumbling, "Right. And I'm the blessed Virgin Mary, mother of our Lord. Clara's filling a gap, you stupid git. Your gap."

Before Naomi could answer back, Thomas entered the kitchen, taking in an enthusiastic lungful of air. "Naomi, the scent carried throughout the house is divine. I look forward to tasting your dish." The obvious strain in the room did not register, "Panda is calling you over, Effy. She asks you bring another bottle of pinot noir."

Effy, glad to get away from Naomi, jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen with the requested bottle but not before one last, sad look at the blonde. It wasn't often they argued but Effy knew Naomi was being an idiot and couldn't figure out why. It was maddening. What the hell was she so afraid of?

Naomi rubbed her temples as she watched Effy leave before turning back to the vegetables she needed for the salad.

"May I help?" Thomas offered, grabbing one of the tomatoes and a knife. "I would spend hours in the kitchen with my mother when I was a little boy. I like to think it was training because Pandora cannot even cook oatmeal." He smiled at Naomi, "Please, do not tell her I told you."

Naomi found it a little amusing no English boy she knew would ever admit to helping their mum in the kitchen. "Thanks." She said, still a bit deflated.

"Are you all right, Naomi? You do not seem yourself." He said, chopping up the tomato like a pro.

"I'm fine, Thomas. Really. Just didn't sleep much last night." She replied, getting the sliced country bread to make the second appetizer.

"It was a lovely wedding. Professor Kieran is a lucky, lucky man."

"He is." She agreed, throwing the slices in the oven to toast as Thomas started chopping an onion.

"I have always wondered what my wedding will be like."

Naomi stopped herself from chuckling, again not something any boy she knew would say, "Will it be big or small?"

Thomas smiled widely, his face lit up thinking about it. "Big. Very big. The whole village is invited. My friends from England, too.

"In French or Kikongo?"

Thomas was delighted by her question; appreciating the fact Naomi understood the intricacies of cultures and language in Africa. "Panda does not speak either. It would have to be in English."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Are you…?"

"No, no." Thomas negated the insinuation, "Not yet. I still have some more money to save up."

"For a flat?"

"Brideprice." He whispered.

"But, we don't have dowry's here, Thomas." Naomi pointed out, not really knowing if he was serious or not.

"I've learned it's best to be prepared when dealing with the Moon women." Naomi heartily laughed at that. "What about you? What will your wedding be like?"

Naomi checked the bread broiling in the oven, "I'm not sure. I don't know if I'll ever get married." She turned back around to help Thomas cut mushrooms and peel carrots. "It's silly to think about it anyway."

"Why?"

"You kind of need a partner and all that, I guess. I've only really been with Emily and... that's kinda shit right now, isn't it?"

Thomas didn't miss the pseudo optimistic way Naomi'd said 'right now', as if she knew one day they would be together again (which he, too, hoped they would). "All relationships go through their good and bad periods, Naomi. I've been there as well." He smiled at a thought, "Remember when I was introduced to Panda's mother as her boyfriend and not yours?" Naomi nodded; it was a day she would never forget, just like Panda's slumber party and her second kiss with Emily. Instead of being drugged out on MDMA and passing out from it, this time Mrs. Moon actually fainted after threatening to call the police and ship Pandora to a nunnery. "I had faith my love for Pandora would overcome her cheating and Angela's fear. Now here we are four years later happy as batty clams." He looked at Naomi's crestfallen face. "Don't give up now, friend. We must fight for what we want. It only makes the getting sweeter."

She half smiled at Thomas as Emily joined them in the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" she asked, seeing Thomas and Naomi chatting closely.

"Love." the African grinned.

"Crop circles." Naomi stated, turning back to the oven and getting out the toasted bread. Unlike Emily, Thomas laughed at her answer. "Where's Clara?" the blonde asked as she cut another tomato in half and rubbed it all over the slices.

"JJ is showing them a new magic trick. Can I help?" Emily wondered what the hell Naomi was doing to the toast- she was destroying the tomato. Even if the experiments were usually disastrous, she loved being in the kitchen with Naomi- watching the focus on her serious attempts at cooking. It was one of the few things she was truly rubbish at and it was endearing to see her try over and over again.

"Peel the pears whole and leave the stems." Naomi told her, without looking at the twin. She then looked up from pouring olive oil on the tomato bread, sheepishly, "Please."

Emily didn't really know how to react to her moodiness and so she just simply stepped over to the counter and got to work, seeing a recipe book open to the exact page for pears in red wine and followed the instructions. Thomas, finishing up the salad, watched peripherally as the two wordlessly knuckled down as a team, dancing around each other, well rehearsed. Whenever one needed to reach something the other backed up to give them space, when one needed a utensil the other held it out without a sound, when one was stepping somewhere the other got out of their way. Before Thomas knew it the dessert was baking in the oven, the appetizers were ready to be served and Emily was looking at Naomi with a playful little smile.

"By the way," she broke the verbal silence, watching Naomi take a large gulp from a bottle of vodka, "JJ is allergic to shellfish." She lit up another spliff and took a long drag before handing it to Thomas who smoked it happily fast.

Naomi almost dropped the bottle, "Emi, why didn't you tell me when we were buying the ingredients?" she whined. They had spent at least ten minutes gathering all the different types of seafood Naomi wanted to put in the stew and leave it to Emily to leave out such an important detail 'til the last minute.

"I just remembered. But don't worry, I'll make him a pb and j sandwich."

"No, I'll make him some pasta with vegetables. He does eat vegetables, right?" she felt like a parent trying to feed their picky child.

Emily lightly giggled, "Certain ones." She was pleased to see Naomi's demeanor change to one less sulky. She'd been like that all weekend long, one minute smiling the next minute so lost in her thoughts that she was beginning to wonder if Naomi was bipolar. It reminded her of her dealings with the blonde their first year of college.

Naomi rolled her eyes, her mouth curved in a slight smile, "Well, what kind of veggies, Em?"

With a smile and the joint secured in between his lips, Thomas quietly backed out of the room knowing the two would not even register he'd left with the starters.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Present wrapped up in a nice little bow for you all. Sort of… Next part will be the Epilogue so this is it, sorry to say. I do appreciate all of the feedback. It's been so wonderful. Not beta-ed so please point out any mistakes (esp. since English is not my first language). I find it pretty cool how someone's fic compelled me to write my own. Gotta love fandom. *soapbox* Sadly, a lot of crap has been going down in this fandom and it's quite disheartening and childish. I don't get it. Treat each other with respect and stop twittering crazyness to Skins cast members or pretending to be other fans. It's juvenile and rude. Just enjoy the 'dom. *off my soapbox*. Thanks again for all the feedback and even to all the shy ones that read the fic but didn't comment (hope you still enjoyed it). Oh, & Katie's somewhat in the next update. I miss HBIC. =)

* * *

Chapter 9:

Effy had put on one of Gina's old Billie Holiday records and the crackles and pops of the vinyl lent an aura of maturity to their spontaneous dinner party. Every few minutes Naomi's gaze wandered around the table, studying everyone gathered round talking, laughing, having a good time.

It had been quite a ride for all since college and it was interesting to see how some things had changed. JJ turned out quite handsome in the last three years; tall, lean, his skin cleared up and his curls grew more manageable. It seemed leaving Bristol for LSE had been good for both his physical and psychological development. She'd hardly seen him during her short visits home, instead Emily updated her on his Jay-ish adventures. There were loads- he being JJ and all.

Panda and Thomas moved in together while Pandora had studied philosophy at UWE (all the while Angela'd thought Pandora lived in the halls). Thomas had become one of the biggest club promoters in the Bristol area and the kooky girl was now astonishingly off to start her postgraduate studies.

Effy came back from Edinburgh without Freddie in her second year of uni, and Effy being Effy, gave no reason for it. She was currently wasting her time at the pub with Cook, waitressing five days a week, and writing poetry in Morse code on her blog.

Then, there was Emily… and, now, Clara…

"We couldn't believe it, couldn't we, Eff? Doing the dirty deedly deed right there in the blonkin middle of everything. Right, Eff?" Pandora asked.

Effy swallowed her food before replying, "Right."

"And we don't have this on video?" Cook scratched his head, "I'm gonna have to tell uncle Keith to invest in memory makers _pronto_."

At the other end of the table, Clara took a sip of wine before chatting Naomi up, "Em told me you work for Oxfam in Barcelona." she regarded the girl sitting across from her.

"I do."

"As an NGO, I'm sure you must have some reservations of them being far too cozy with the government. Wouldn't that have been an association you would have protested back in college?"

"I'm looking to destroy it from the inside. Terrorism from within, you know?" she retorted without blinking, casually sipping her wine.

Effy half smiled, overhearing the reply, as Cook laughed energetically, "I've truly missed you, blondie. It's so fucking bufty without you here."

Emily couldn't help but silently look back and forth between Naomi and Clara, the blonde in front of her and the brunette beside her. Thomas and Panda were not paying attention to the light tension in the room two seats down as JJ kept himself busy by separating the individual vegetables from his pasta dish into certain groupings of size and color. His plate looked like an edible version of war.

"You're a doctor?" Naomi inquired, jealously thinking to herself: 'overachiever'. Clara was perfect, wasn't she? Pretty, long brown hair, amazing legs, half Italian and shit. Naomi decided then and there she kinda sorta hated her. Really.

Clara nodded, "Surgery resident. I'd love to talk to you about your work in Africa sometime. I'm thinking of joining Doctors Without Borders after my residency. I want to save lives."

Naomi almost rolled her eyes at that, "Might as well become the next Bill Gates and donate medicine instead. Doctors are crap without that." Emily gawked at Naomi, knowing she disliked doctors almost as much as the government, but couldn't believe her rudeness.

Clara wasn't sure how to reply, "Doctor are needed to dole them out, right? Cant really help out if you don't have the training."

"I've seen a nine year old set her five year old brother's broken leg after a riot." Naomi revealed one of her many upsetting experiences, "So, sorry, no, I don't think doctors are that indispensable. Average people get by by doing extraordinary things over there."

Thomas was focusing on them now, his eyes downcast by the truths being spoken. "Hush now, pookie boo." Panda said, kissing him, seeing his sad eyes. Then, turning to the dinner guests, she changed the subject, "We've brought donuts for afters. How about a go?"

*

Naomi was quite sure Effy had sprinkled MDMA on the donuts because it seemed everyone except JJ was ridiculously high and lushy. She missed this, she really did. Listening to an adorably stoned Emily philosophize about something esoteric, watching Cook laugh so hard in the telling of his own raunchy joke that he couldn't finish it, JJ attempting a magic trick with his deck of cards inside an empty wine glass… She'd had bubbles of happiness throughout the weekend and she could say without a doubt this very moment was another one of them. Her smile, however, faltered when she saw Emily whisper something to Clara and the brunette looked back at her, amused. Her blue eyes connect with Effy's as they turned away from the scene playing out in front of her.

Effy, having been surreptitiously watching Naomi, raised a devious eyebrow. 'Truth' she mouthed before revealing it to those gathered that evening. "So, everyone, congratulations are in order."

"Effy." Naomi warned, having a sick feeling she knew what the girl was about to say.

"What for?" Pandora asked, interested, mouth full of donut.

"For not getting food poisoning." Cook joked, "Yet."

Effy carried on, defiant of the blonde's death glare, drawing out each sentence for effect. "Naomi's been accepted by the University of Bristol. Joint Social Policy and Politics BSc. Only 6 places in that honours programme, right?" she boldly asked the girl in question.

The person most stunned in the room was Emily, "What?" she whispered, her voice scratchier than usual. Her eyes could not turn away from Naomi whose own kept darting to and from her dinner plate, anywhere but hers.

Panda smiled widely at the announcement, "Corker! You're moving back to the 'Tol, then, Nai? That will be rockin', wont it, Thomas? We can be study buddies."

JJ, too, was not aware what a bombshell that actually was. "That is fantastic! Truly, Naomi. The academic year begins soon, doesn't it? Golly, that will be great."

Naomi didn't pay any attention to the others, her eyes were now glued to Emily's. "I wanted to tell you." she said, remorsefully, knowing she probably never would have if Effy hadn't said something.

"When did you find out?" the redhead asked, her eyes fiery.

"A few months ago."

Emily was beyond upset, hurt; she didn't want to hear this. "But you told Effy. Or, was she in Spain for that news flash, too?" Her quick gaze at Effy made her angrier. "What about Thailand?" she didn't know why she cared.

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet." And, she hadn't. She didn't have a clue what she wanted, especially now. She'd accepted the universities' offer, thinking of it as some romantically lame attempt to try and win her back, chase her for a change, but that was before she'd come home to find Emily had moved on.

"Right." Emily scoffed, "It's always been all about you, hasn't it?" Her eyes were tearing up now, her face flushing, she couldn't help it. "You wanted to go on a gap year. You wanted to stay in Spain. You wanted to-" she took a deep breath to compose herself. She could feel herself losing control. Everyone's eyes were on her but she didn't give a shit. She was sick and tired of Naomi keeping things from her- big, important things.

Naomi didn't understand her reaction, "Emily, I-"

"You know what?! I don't bloody care anymore." Naomi's voice was like a carving knife to her heart. She stood up in a hurry, tipping the table, almost causing everyone's wine glasses to topple over. She began to walk away, angry she was high and drunk, angry she was so upset by this and angrier that she was wearing these fucking heels that made her bob.

"Em-" Naomi was standing up now.

"Fuck off!" she yelled as she marched towards the front door, her heels pounding loudly on the wooden floor. It was slammed on her way out, only to be opened again and slammed once more. "Ugh! I fucking live here!" she screamed from the foyer as she walked toward the back of the house. Slamming the door to her room, Emily fell onto her bed, sobs finally erupting from her pinched chest. She buried her head in her pillow only to throw it angrily against the wall after detecting Naomi's unique, sweet smelling scent on it, her breath hiccupping as she continued to shed tears.

After a few seconds of absolute silence Clara stood up, her eyes never wavering from Naomi's steely glare. "I… I'm gonna go check on her."

Cook chuckled as he watched Clara exit, "Fireworks, I tell ya. Pass met the wine, Jenkins. More to see. Much more to see. Night's just getting started."

Naomi was oddly calm as she grabbed her dinner plate, "Happy now?" she grumbled over at Effy, the brunette's demeanor unreadable, as usual. Walking away from the table she added, "Please, bugger off, everyone. Supper's fucking over."

-

Naomi was standing in front of the kitchen sink as, one by one, her companions wordlessly brought their dishes and cups before leaving. The blonde had known if she'd cowardly waited long enough Effy would have moved the plot forward. It's what Effy did. Perhaps Effy was right and Emily still wanted to be with her, her outburst earlier could have been construed as such. But she wasn't about to put herself out there if she was wrong. Even nine months later her heart was still in a million little pieces, the mending not happening by any means. She wondered if it ever would.

She and Emily had been acting like their old selves throughout much of the weekend, Naomi needing to step back a few times and remind herself that they weren't together any longer. It was especially hard to do that when Emily would look in her eyes, let her gaze travel to her lips and back up, smile at her in that Emily way. Naomi hadn't known what to do with that. Or, when Emily lovingly held her hand, or lightly brushed her arm, or held her close, or tenderly kissed the top of her head. It was bewildering but she loved every second of it.

Minutes later, she couldn't remember when she'd started to noiselessly cry over the dirty dishes she was in the process of cleaning. The warm liquid felt nice against her skin, the sound of water running down the faucet was soothing in a way. Upon hearing someone enter the kitchen, Naomi wiped her eyes with her forearm and turned around.

"I sat next to you for two years and we never even had a proper conversation." Clara began.

Naomi wiped her wet hands with a small towel, "Don't take it personally. I didn't talk to too many people back then." she threw the rag on the counter top, next to the sink.

Clara shook her head, scoffing lightly, "I remember seeing you two at college together and wondering why Emily was so in love with you. I still do. You're brilliant and beautiful, obviously, but a colossal shit."

The blonde was a dumbfounded by the comment, "Ok?" She wasn't sure what was going on here. Why was Clara telling her all this? The subsequent words from the girl helped her understand.

"Stop mucking her about, Naomi." Clara advised, "She's still in love with you."

Naomi's heart skipped a bit, wanting nothing more than to believe that, "Why break up with me, then? Date you?"

"Don't be stupid. I like her. I do. But, she's miserable. You can't date someone that's not 100% there." Her look gave no room for interpretation that she was also talking about Naomi's situation, "She's not even 10% there. The heart doesn't just pump out blood, you know? It's also the place where love and courage stem from." She turned to leave, "Fucking use yours and talk to her like a human being. She deserves it."

Naomi looked around her kitchen, dejectedly, as she processed Clara's words. She knew she needed to talk to Emily, to tell her everything, no matter how hard it would be. Walking around the stairs towards the back of the house, she saw Cook in the yard through the rear door- smoking a joint, flipping his phone up in the air distractedly. She heard his mobile ring and, startled, Cook missed the phone, dropping it on the ground. By the time Naomi was standing by the opening to the lounge she saw him quickly pick it up, answering with a breathless, "Freddie, boy."

For some reason her eyes wandered to the inside of the lounge. There was a lone figure sitting on the couch, legs curled up under her chin, shoeless feet on the fabric. Effy's despondent face stared at the lit fireplace. Naomi quietly strode up to her friend and was about to tell her to go home when she stopped herself, seeing a lone tear roll down her friend's freckled cheek. Shaking her head in empathy, she lovingly ran her fingers through Effy's messy hair and kissed the brunette's crown, whispering, "If you don't believe in love why are you so busy fighting for mine?"

Effy's blue eyes looked up to hers, pained and watery. She hugged Naomi close, wrapping her thin arms around the blonde's hips. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Naomi pulled away after a minute, sadly smiling, "You were right. I should have told her myself."

Effy wiped her eyes, "Yeah, well, thanks for listening to me…" she whispered sarcastically. She took in a deep breath, "You and her- It's rare, Naomi. After everything, you still love each other. You're lucky."

"Is this about Freddie?" Naomi asked, registering an underlying subject matter to her words. It's how it sometimes was with Effy; she'd say one thing and mean another thing entirely or, say nothing and it meant everything.

Effy sighed softly, contemplatively staring off into the flames again. "He loves me more than I like him. I was hoping we'd meet up somewhere in the middle but never did."

"Maybe someday you will." Naomi supposed, as she continued on her way. Once she was in the hall again, she heard Effy start to cry, her sniffles getting louder and louder. Cook entered the house through the back door. She silently motioned with her head to the lounge and the boy nodded a silent 'thanks'.

She stood outside Emily's room for thirty seconds before knocking, "Emi."

"I told you to fuck off." she violently opened the door. Her voice was hoarser than usual, her eye make up messy, smudges everywhere from her furious wiping, her cheeks red.

"Ems-" Naomi pushed through after Emily tried shutting the door on her. She saw a pile of clothes on Emily's bed, a bag on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, you fucking-"

"Stop." Naomi tugged on her arm, grabbing some articles of clothing out of her hands.

"Why?" Emily asked her, her throat burning, her eyes wet. She sat on her bed, deflated, "Why didn't you tell me? When did you even apply?"

"Before you broke up with me, duh." It took all her willpower to not reach out and wipe Emily's wet cheeks, clean up the black smudges, kiss her frown away.

Angrily, Emily stood up and began to walk away from her, "Don't. Don't you dare blame this on me!"

Naomi reached for her hand and turned her back around to face her, "I… I didn't tell you incase I didn't get accepted. I didn't want to get my hopes up." She knew it sounded shit, but it was the truth.

"_Your_ hopes up?"

"Had I told you then would it have changed anything?"

Emily sat down on the bed once more, the fight in her fizzling out. "I- I don't know… I mean… Yes. Because it would have meant you wanted to be with me."

"I always want to be with you." Naomi's voice was pained. Emily looked so broken, so sad, it hurt her more than she could say.

"Stop saying that! If you want to be with someone you stay with them. When you're in a relationship you're with the other person like we were before you decided to fuck away. None of this working abroad bullshit and a fucking when you're in town crap. That's not a relationship, Naomi. That is friends with benefits."

The blonde sat down next to her, close but not too close- wondering how to put her thoughts into a coherent stream of words. After taking a shallow breath her eyes connected with the resigned redhead, "The truth is, Em, I was idealistic. I thought I could help make the world a little less shit. I think I've done some good but…. I need to start with me, you know? And you're a big part of that. The main part actually." She laced her fingers with the redhead's hoping she wouldn't be rejected. Emily opened her mouth to speak but didn't separate their hands. Naomi carried on, not giving her a chance to interrupt. She needed to tell her this, "It hurt so much each time I left you. By the time I could breathe again I was off on assignment and it was easier to just think I'd be coming back to you soon. I didn't know what to do. I applied to uni because I do want to be with you. You are right. Three weeks a year is ridiculously not enough. Jesus, every day I spend with you is not enough. I've been torn ever since I was accepted because I don't want to be apart from you and we are."

Emily looked at her so earnestly, her eyes warmed up, "Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I couldn't just call you. We haven't spoken since the day you dumped me." That had been the hardest part of the break up, the not talking, not texting, not emailing… nothing. It was like suddenly she was held underwater without a tube, her chest compressed, drowning.

"You could have still called me. Instead Effy…"

Naomi understood what Emily meant, "She is my best friend. After you, of course." She sighed, weighing her words, "I miss you, Emily. We belong together, you know that."

Emily sorrowfully smiled at her, "Everyone fucking knows that, you div. Why has it taken you so long to realize it?"

Naomi chuckled, turned to face Emily, "Maybe it's all the drugs." Emily couldn't help but chortle as well, "Emily, I love you. I love being with you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. Just having you in the same room as me feels fucking wonderful... Even if it kills me to see you with someone else."

Emily laughed dejectedly at that last comment, rolling her eyes, "That's over. Clara called it off yesterday." Naomi shone complete surprise. "Yeah, during that call you tried earing in on." Taking a gamble like she always did when Naomi was concerned, Emily affectionately cupped her face, "You've absolutely ruined me for any other person. Anyone that looks at me without a sneer is a total turnoff." Her thumbs lovingly caressed her cheek bones as Naomi softly smiled.

"No one can compete with the Campbell charm."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, more to herself than to Naomi, "Your mum is one charming lady. You, on the other hand, not so much."

Naomi blinked and stared at the grinning girl, her arms tentatively reaching out for her. She placed her hands on her hips, gliding her off the bed, positioning her between her knees. They were practically face to face as Emily's arms automatically rested on her shoulders, "Em, I love you." she said again, quietly. "I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could do it all over."

"You'd still have gone on a gap."

"But, I would have made you come with me- tied you up and put you in my duffle…" her hands devotedly roamed all over the redhead's lower back, crazy about the familiar touch of it all. She could feel Emily trembling under her fingertips. "I love going to bed with you holding me. I love waking up before you and watching you sleep and mumble nonsense and suck your thumb." she winked.

"I'm not a thumbsucker!" Emily nervously laughed as she tried to squirm away, horrified by the mention.

Naomi just held her closer, tighter, "Yeah, you are. Especially after we've been making love all night."

Emily playfully slapped her shoulder, "Talking cheeky is not going to dismiss the fact you are a twat for not telling me. I'm your girlfriend." Naomi raised her eyebrow, eerily Effy-like to Emily. The redhead reverently touched her rosy cheeks, half parted lips, strong pulse point on her neck- completely enraptured by the blonde, "It's not funny… You have my heart. Always will."

Naomi, gasping softly, pressed her cheek against Emily's toned belly, after kissing it through the fabric. It was too much, it was all too much. "I am a twat, aren't I?" Her eyes began to tear up again, "God, I've been a selfish prick for so long." She looked up at Emily, "How have you put up with me?"

Emily blissfully kissed her forehead, "Naomi, I've loved you for ages." She looked meaningfully at her before tenderly kissing her mouth, soft lips brushing against hers, tasting the saltiness from the tears now streaming down her face. "This is worth it." She kissed her again and again, cherishing how well their mouths fit together, how kissing her always felt right. "Please, stay with me." she continued to kiss her, emotional, desperate.

Naomi started to openly cry in between Emily's never-ending barrage of kisses, punctuating them with an 'I love you' each time. Every touch, each caress, each nip, lick and suck drawing her further into the redhead. She was finally home again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: this chapter is rated R. =) thanks again for everyone's reviews!!! i'm not sure if i'll be writing anything any time soon though it's so nice to hear people want more. perhaps if someone where to request something? i know ryoko is looking for some naomi/effy. lol. don't know if i can manage that (effy is so hard to write in the current skins. she was easier in series 1&2, imho). i don't even know how i started writing skins fic and now i have 4! thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 10: EPILOGUE

It was mid-morning when the house phone began to ring. Having slept on the right side of the bed, normally Emily's side, Naomi reached for it, she being the closest to it now. "Whoever you are, do you know what time it is?" She caustically asked with a yawn, as she sat up, the coverlet bunching up at her hips, the cool morning air against her skin. Did _she_ even know what time it was? It was light out, that much she could tell.

"Naomi?" Katie sounded awfully surprised to hear her voice, "What you doing there?"

"Um, I live here?" Naomi looked over at a sleeping Emily beside her. She had to stifle a laugh as she spied the girl gently biting down on the tip of her thumb, perfectly unaware of what was going on, deep in slumber. Smiling, she took a sip of the lemon water she always kept nearby after a night of drinking, making sure not to spill it when putting it back on the night table.

"Well, good, you saved me another long distance call." It seemed Katie finally gathered her senses before the wrath spurted forth, "How could you do that to my sister, you stupid fucking cunt?!" she yelled into the phone.

Sighing quietly, Naomi snuggled back down on the bed, turning on her left to look at Emily, the cordless phone oddly held between her arm and her shoulder. She brought her right hand up and softly touched Emily, stroking her soft, red hair. If Katie was going to go mental so early in the day… "Morning, Katiekins. How's Paris?" she asked nonchalantly, in a low tone as to not wake up Emily.

Knowing Naomi was taking the piss, it took Katie two seconds to retort, "Bloomin'. What do you care, you plonker?! Emily called me last night in the middle of some fucktacular crying fit. Couldn't understand a word she was saying until Clara got on the phone told me what was going on. What you playing at, Naomi?"

Naomi was taking her time touching Emily, her fingers lovingly caressing an eyebrow, then her cheek, then her upper lip. Emily's thumbsucking blocked her trail south. "I'm not playing anything, Katie. I don't know what Clara told you, but-"

"She told me you applied to uni there and didn't tell anyone except Effy. Hardly surprising since you are such a shifty twat but you should have told Emily."

The redhead was finally waking up, tingling everywhere Naomi touched her. She stretched her upper body, gazing at Naomi on the phone, hearing a bit of the voice on the line. She sleepily smiled at her. "Is that Katie?" her voice was scratchy, low, still in the fogginess of morning.

With a nod Naomi smiled, her eyes glinting, and put Katie on speaker while placing the phone on the headboard. If Katie wanted to cuss her out she'd rather be doing something worthwhile while she did it. Like taking hold of the duvet, up and off Emily, playfully exposing her. Blue eyes roamed over the velvety landscape of Emily's body, seeing remnants of amorous kisses and love bites from last night in between the hills and valleys of her torso. She leaned in to press her lips lightly against Emily's collarbone settling at the dip there before working her way up Emily's throat, to her jaw line. She felt the warmth of Emily's belly on her fingers as she circled the belly button, tickling her. She was going to have Emily again, she thought, as Emily's eyes closed, her breathing increasing.

"Hello, gormface? You still there or what?!" Katie shouted yet again.

Naomi rolled her eyes, thinking she should have just hung up on her like she normally did when Katie got Katie-ish. Plus, she was cutting in on her Emily time. "Katie, look-". Naomi was slightly breathy as she gazed at Emily, excitement coursing through her blood in anticipation, but Katie didn't pick up on it. She was too busy interrupting her again when all Naomi wanted was to end the call. Talk about it later or whatever.

"Don't fucking 'look, Katie' me. I told you when she finally came to her senses and dumped your ass that if you ever hurt her again I'd kill you. I've half a mind to take the Chunnel and personally rip your head off!"

Startled, Emily's eyes widened at the confession and threat. "Katie!" she shouted, Naomi's greedy mouth separated from hers, her fingers never stopped touching her despite the fact.

"Fuck off, Ems. This is between me and the lezza. Wait, what are you doing there?" Katie literally sounded lost, very lost, "What the hell is going on?"

Ignoring her girlfriends' twin sister, Naomi devotedly kissed a bite mark over Emily's right breast, circled her tongue around the aroused the nipple, her mouth taking it in and gently pulling and twisting. Loving the way the hot lips felt on her, Emily breathed loudly as she reached out to grab a hold of Naomi, her body trembling and tingling, eyes squeezing shut. She couldn't keep the groan that was building in her throat under control.

"I don't want to know what that was, do I?" Katie asked, disgusted.

"Not really." Naomi's grinned as she settled over Emily, heat radiating between their two naked bodies. Her infectious giggle made the redhead smile impossibly large.

"UGH! You're both a bunch of fuckwads." The dial tone lingered loud and clear after that until Emily finally pressed the off button and propelled the phone across the room.

FIN


End file.
